Dreaming you
by GothicLolita333
Summary: When reality it's a dream for you and when a dream is reality ,when you don't know wich is reality and wich is a dream,then you should know,you are not fine and you will never know the truth,you are living a reality of a dream and a dream of reality.
1. The first dream:Morning grass

**Now, this is Dreaming you, and it's so emotional, at first you won't understand but I began to cry just when I think about how will continue, if you got questions about it or things you don't understand then ask me or if you want to say what you think will happen****, review and hope to like it…believe me …it's just the start and it's worth. **

"**Hey! If you really hate me then prove it! Beat me!"  
"Dobe , I am not wasting my time on you."  
"Oh…so you really are a coward! And not to mention a big L-O-S-E-R!"**

"**Fuck off Uzumaki! You are getting my nerves and you don't want that. Do you?"  
"HA! You wish. You would know how much I want to see the control freak losing his precious control that he's so careful with! And he never even lost it because he is too afraid to even try to act normal!" **

"**Now, you just crossed the line Uzumaki! You are so dead!"  
"Let me see, if I care about your stupid line, let me see…I don't fucking care!"  
"You will!"**

**It's a line It's a line Here it's a line so get used to it cause here it's a line it's a line it's a line line line **

**Why? I wish to know why do we act like that…Let me think…I don't know…We were like that like forever and it begun to become unsupportable and still…it begun to hurt more and more and I just….don't know what to do or if I am supposed to do something…I just don't know. It's been almost a year and if I think back, a year ago …it's just impossible …we were…we were best friends and now we are enemies. But I still remember it…I just do…a year ago, my first…just the first dream of him.**

**Dreaming you **

**The first dream: Morning grass **

_I was standing in the rain…__I was just standing there, wet to the bone and just down on the ground, cars passing by…flashes of lights going through my eyes but I didn't move…not even a bit then I start thinking, so slow, so hard to think but still it was so deep that I couldn't just get up._

"What are you doing here?"  
_Someone is speaking to me but I can't see it clearly …It's just…I can't move my mouth or understand what he is saying… _

"Wha…up, you must get up, you can't stay here, hey! Wake up!"  
_I can't open my eyes…I just fell carried away and still the rain is everywhere…it's so cold..._

**It's a line It's a line Here it's a line so get used to it cause here it's a line it's a line it's a line line line **

"How are you feeling?"

_My head just explodes and I feel so weak but still…its wa__rm and I'm fine…it's like I've been in hell and come to heaven though I don't know if it's so hard to speak in heaven… _

"…I'm...fine."  
_I try hard to get up from the bed I was sitting on but I just felt a little bit dizzy…_

"No, you are not fine."  
_He just put me back on the bed and is now trying to hold me down so I don't lose control of myself…he asked something but I keep looking down…I don't know him but I remember him getting me off the streets, but why?_

"Look ,I don't know what happened or who you are and neither do you but just stay here until the doctor arrives and then you can go home, ok?"  
"A…doctor?"  
_Doctor, think, someone who sees you when you are sick , not when you…I don't even know what is happening to me but still home…home?  
_"What…home?"  
"Well, the house that you are living in."  
_House, living, home? I don't have such a thing…I just can't remember anywhere I can go ,I just don't know where I am or where I was before…._

"I don't have…"  
_The doorbell rang. It sounded too loud.._

"Yes, coming. You stay here; put your head on the pillow."  
_He helps me lay down on it and I just lay there watching the odd person coming in the room before him…his voice wasn't as beautiful as the one that own this house, or the one with dark hair…I don't know…I should ask or shouldn't I …wait, doctor and…I don't want him to come near me…don't let him come near me._

"Ok, so you are the sick one?"  
_I am supposed to answer that?_

"Yes,he is."  
_He did, he just stays there at the wall just to the left of the door staring at the bed where I am and then at the doctor that just put his hand in his large bag, getting something out…I don't even know what it is._

"Ok, so, where did you get those bruises and scars from?"  
_Is he talking to me? What did I get?_

" I have bruises….scars?"

"You don't remember anything?"  
"What am I supposed to remember?"

_He gets something else out and it's …__ well… it looks odd._

"What is that?"  
_He looked confused by my question…I just asked what is this long thing. What is so weird about that?_

"You don't know what it is?"  
"Should I?"  
_He still looked, wondered at me, and I looked at the black haired man standing in the same position but still with somehow changed expression on his face…and I can't explain it…like confused yet still having some kind of idea about something…_

"This is a stethoscope, do you know what that is?"  
_A stetho…what?  
_"No…"  
_Am I supposed to know about that steto… thing?_

"Ok, can you take your T-shirt off?"  
_Take my T-shirt off? Take …take my…oh...Yeah...I guess…I …_

"Hn…"  
_The black haired man smirks and looks away and then back, with his hands up at his chest, like putting a barrier or something…but still he looks at me…and at this…doctor, with his right leg bent up on the wall that he is leaning against. l don't know… He still seems…why is he looking so …_

"Ok…can I take it off for you?"  
_I look at him in question, what am I supposed to do? What…he pushes up the cloth I have …or it supposed to be named T-shirt …oh…now I remember…why do I feel so confused about everything?  
_"Ok…now…breathe with me."  
_He breathes in and out and I try to do that too, for some times and then he ask the black hair man something…_

"Where exactly did you find him?"  
"On the streets, yesterday."  
"In the rain?"  
"Yes."  
"That's not quite…."  
"Normal."  
_It is like they are having an argument…ok…not quite normal…finding me on the streets…in the rain, that's what they just said but why…ok…he takes something out of that big brown bag again…it's something little and it makes…light_.

"Ok, follow the light."  
_He flashes the little light left and right and again and again in front of me and my eyes automatically follow the light. _

"Fine, now, you can put the T-shirt on again, I will come another time."  
_He walks out of the room and the black haired man follows him, leaving the door open behind them, after all…they didn't walk more than five steps before they stopped to talk about me…_

"He had been beat up, and I think he had hit his head with, I don't know, the ground on the street, anyway, it must be a temporary amnesia or something, and maybe he will recover his memory, maybe he won't. I want to know if you will let him stay with you or do you want me to get him to the hospital?"  
"Hospital?"  
"You are not a friend or a relative of his then?"  
"No."  
"Did you know him before this incident?"  
"No."  
"Well, I met some cases like this one and most of the people kept them and they remembered in some weeks, what their name was, and where they live. You have to talk to them because like that, they will remember quicker and won't forget things like, that is a T-shirt and that is the sky, do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"So, do you want to keep him until he recovers or not?"

"Well…I don't live with anyone but I don't know if I can be of any use to him."  
"It's abnormal to do this, I know. But we doctors have seen many of these kinds of hospitals it's worse because the assistants and doctors, nurses, can't talk to them all day and they somehow don't remember most of things they need to. Most of them had never recovered their memory, most of the cases were when they will be kept with someone that live inside a normal house and it is better but if…"

"No…I think it's ok."  
"We will give you some money for his food and if I can ask, what job do you have?"  
"I'm a writer."  
"And you write at home?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you don't leave the house very much."  
"No almost not at all."  
"Well, no problems with money? Books sell well?

"Yes. No problems."  
"But just in case if you do decide to go outside, take him with you, at least once or twice a week, it will be good for him."  
"Thanks, I will."  
"So, all settled? Tomorrow, the money will be in the mail box, all good? And we will try to find out his identity after I take some blood in two days and if we get some of, friends, family, maybe he will remember."  
"Yes, thank you... Goodbye."  
"Have a nice day .Goodbye."  
_The conversation was long and I tried hard to understand what they were saying but some words were louder and some of them were short and In a low voice…but I heard the door close and I heard goodbye….so the doctor left or was it the black haired man?_

"Well, this is a pain in the ass."  
_The black haired man came back into the room I am in and sat on the bed beside me. He grabbed up the cloth and showed it to me._

"This is a T-shirt and you must put it on, now. Raise your hands."  
_He grabs my arms and put them up and then tries to put the…T-shirt on me, somehow he just looked odd at me …._

"You really don't remember anything. Do you?"

_I moved my head right and left to mat__ch a no cause I really don't feel like talking…. _

"Do you know where you lived?"  
"Where I…?"

"Where you stayed? In what house…something like that…?"

"…No…"

"Ok, just tell me, do you know…your name?"  
"My…name?"  
"Yes, your name."  
_I still looked at him, trying to understand what he wants and what I am supposed to remember._

"Fine,look,I am Sasuke Uchiha, pleased to met you, you are…?"  
_He reaches his hands like me wanting to do something and his name is Sasuke Uchiha…odd..but it sounds familiar or it's just rhymes…_

"Your name is?"  
_My name…my name…my name…is…_

"I don't know."  
"It's fine. At least you know how to speak…ok…it's fine, we will talk about it, you don't need to _remember, now…it's…"  
He puts a hand on his forehead in frustration and something grows inside of me and then a sound started outside of my stomach. _

"Oh…I am sorry, you didn't eat for God's knows how long…Do you like…ah…miso soup? "  
"Mis…what?"  
"Doesn't matters…it's good. Come."  
_He gets up from the bed and reaches a hand to me, I put my hand in his and he leads me into some weird room, where there was more black and white and he puts me on a chair. I watched him as he heated something._

"Do you remember…how to eat?"

_I try to understand but my head explodes…it's too much for me…I just can't deal with this things that they just ask, from when I wake up and now, they just ask, and talk, and ask, and ask, and ask…_

"Oh…God! Take me now!"  
_He was almost yelling, and the thing that was on fire just blows off the edge__, __is that the mis…thing soup that he is trying to make for me?_

-"Ok, take this and then put it in your mouth and…ok…right….and chew...now swallow and then do it again, until you finish .Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Fine, you are great…"  
_This is good. I feel much better after that warm thing and I don't know why he smiled at me all the time, I felt odd…I don't know, I am in that bed again and I fell a little tired…but he comes again and speaks._

"Do you want to go to sleep?"  
_I don't really know what to say but I just closed my eyes…I just felt too good to move something now.  
_

**It's a line It's a line Here it's a line so get used to it cause here it's a line it's a line it's a line line line **

"Wake up!"

_Two seconds and I open my eyes…so much sun, everything ro__tates around me._

"Finally, it's time for breakfast."  
It was silent, it was a little sad but the silence was nice but still uncomfortable.

"I feel dizzy ..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"It's ok, you just have to get some air and it will be better."  
_We go to the park and walk, more and more, holding hands with no reason, we catch the sunrise and we catch a beautiful breeze of the wind and it felt good, we sit on aromatic grass with dew and it smelled so good…everything was like magic and neither of us complain._

_We sit there for one hour, me on his lap, he playing in my hair and putting a question in some time like…"You like this?","Are you ok?","Are you uncomfortable with this?"Most of my answers were „No."Or all of them and then he put a weird question…_

"How would you feel if you will forget me someday?"  
"I wouldn't know if I forget you, but I don't want too."  
"Why?"

_I don't know how to answer…I really don't. _

"If you will forget me, what would I have to do to make you remember me?"  
"I don't know…"  
"We must think of something"  
"I suppose…"

"Funny…"  
"What is funny?"  
"You won't like it."  
"What?"  
"I won't tell you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I just won't…."

I heard something that was ringing loud enough for me to hear, it wasn't in my room and it sounded like a clock…and then it stopped as fast as it started but I was too tired to wake up and I felled asleep again.


	2. The second dream:Warm and tired

This is the chapter two and I know I didn't write for long but I had a writer blockage and I want to mention that I finally get some reviews so thank you I really need it for real. But you won't get more if you won't review. Please! Anyway thanks for reading, an interesting chapter and it's getting better.:D (Promise to get better)

**The second dream: Warm and tired **

I heard an odd sound and when I open my eyes I realized that the sound wasn't coming from my room. And then I closed my eyes again and fall asleep once again.

I felt tired, and I don't know why. And when I tried to open my eyes, I just stopped. I felt watched and I felt more tired when I tried to ask my body to move. Finally I opened my eyes and sit up on the bed. I looked in front of me and I seen the black haired man sitting against the wall again. He was sitting like yesterday and he just looked at me for some seconds after I woke up and then he spoke ….

"I thought you died… You know what time it is?"

"…time? ..."  
"Hm…Doesn't matter."  
He put his hand on his forehead again in frustration and then let it down and walked to my bed. Sitting beside me and putting his cold hand on my forehead and I don't know why…I closed my eyes at the action…It felt good…

"You have a fever…"  
After putting his hand on my forehead, he goes to my cheeks and I still haven't opened my eyes… I heard a sound coming from him…I don't know what it is…like a tired or worried or kind of a relief with hard air like it was something hard. He gets up very quick and when I couldn't feel his hand on my face anymore I opened my eyes. He returned after some minutes with something in his right hand…and with a thing in the direction of his left ear after some sounds come out from the thing that was in his left hand.

"Can you drink this while I call the doctor?"  
"Drink?"  
"Yes. It's a tea. It's very good for your fever. You need to do like me …ok?"  
He puts his lips on the mug and kind of …it's named …

"To drink?"  
"You remembered? It's good. Ok ….Drink it. Ok?"

"Hello. Doctor Andreas is there? …No. It's Fine. I will wait."

He still talks with that thing and then turns to see me trying to drink that …tea…and then he puts his thing on the other hand that has to be right and then says something just for him…but I heard some words of it…

"Oh good…I think we just had an indirect kiss…"

Then he turns around and he is talking with that thing again and sounds coming from it at his response.

"Hello. Mr. Andreas? Yes it's me. Uchiha…. A…the boy that I found yesterday, you remember? Yes…well he woke up and not to say very late…and he has fever…maybe he got a cold from yesterday standing in the rain or something? …Yes. I did that…. And what pills?... Yes. I have…. The fever won't affect his condition…no? ... Ok. Thank you. Sorry for bothering you at work. Goodbye."

He comes to my bed, setting the thing that he was talking to next to him and looks at me. I looked up at him wandering what I had done wrong.

"You drink it all? "

I think I understood and I checked how much liquid is left in the mug and then look at him to respond.

"No."  
He smiled and grabbed up the thing that he was talking to from the bed and walks out of the room. And then he came back after some seconds with two round white things in his right hand.

"Stop."

He takes my hands down along with the mug and then speaks to me again.

"Ok. You need to swallow this. These are pills and you don't have to chew them, you just have to swallow them. And then drink what is left from the tea to get rid of the bad taste. Understood?"

"I …"  
I really tried to understand but he said too many words and I just looked at him like asking for help and apologizing at the same time.

"Ok…open your mouth….Like this…"

I didn't obey what he said and I don't know why because all I could think was that my head feels like it's on fire and I feel on fire too…

"Hmp…"  
He lets out a sound and looks to the ground for some seconds. He looks back at me and put the …round white things in his left hand and then put his right hand on my cheeks again and I closed my eyes again at the same action because his hands felt so good and cold compare to me. I could feel the heat rising in my body like it's melting away all my energy…

Then he put his hand on my chin and then to my lips. I opened my eyes with no reason and then his hand returns to my chin again before slowly and gently pulling my chin down and I opened my mouth. He put a white round thing in my mouth and I wanted so badly to spit it but he closed my mouth and spoke again..

"Drink."  
He pulled the mug quickly from my hands and placed it in front of my mouth. I drink some of it and then sigh in relief because I finally escaped from that bad taste.

And then he asked me to do what he did with the second pill and I did and he smiled at the end of this bad taste experience.

"Now you will get sleepy because of those pills and you have to sleep…again and I will make something good for you to eat. Ok?"  
"Ok..."  
I replied as his hands cover mine to retrieve the mug. I looked up into his face and could see he wanted to leave. I don't want to let him though; I don't feel like sleeping, though I am a little tired. I just don't wanna be left alone in this room again.

When he turns around to close the door he sees my face that must have looked a little sad…because I felt like it. He comes back and sits on the bed in the same place again and looks at me with a worried face…

"What's wrong?"  
I didn't hear what he said because I was concentrating too hard on his expression. It was just painful to see him with that expression….But I know that he came back after seeing my face and I said what I wanted…wishing so much to be approved ….

"Don't go."  
He looks at me and then smiles a little. The pain still showing in his eyes despite the happiness portrayed in his lips.

He reaches a little and kisses my forehead that was on fire…I closed my eyes not feeling lonely anymore for those few seconds his kiss lingered on my forehead, his hands on my head…After that he slowly pushes me on my back and pulls the blanket upper on me and speaks again…

"You need to sleep. I will be here when you wake up. I won't leave you alone. Ok?"  
I nod my head and he kissed my forehead again, his kiss was so cold but it felt so good on my hot forehead…I closed my eyes and left all those feelings that didn't feel so wrong overwhelm me until I couldn't open my eyes and, finally, I fall asleep feeling so warm and so tired…


	3. The third dream:My name is

Ok, so this is chapter 3…sorry for making you wait so much for it…but it isn't what I wanted to do first but the next chapter will be better, I will write for the next one what I wanted to write in this but I couldn't because you need to know this one for the next : )) (I know…I suck that I couldn't finish it but it's 2 in the morning or night… doesn't matter… I am so tired… the next will be the action chapter: )) (I mean it),so…I don't want to hear about grammar and spelling mistakes anymore because I am still searching for a beta reader, I am waiting for people to respond for god's sake! But I hope to don't get down your expectation and I hope that the next chapter will be easy to write… (Or my mind will explode!) And to be liked! Thank you. Enjoy!

**The third dream: My name is… **

It's been three weeks since I met him…since he saved me from those cold streets…I had dreamed him every night since I first saw him and when I woke up …he was right beside me… every mourning ...

The good thing is that I am better at remembering, I know how to have a normal conversation, I know how everything it's named and all it's perfect but …the bad thing is that I still don't remember where I lived or my parents, or friends, or stuff like that…nothing at all …and it's bothering me a little. (Not to mention how much of a bother is for Sasuke)

Its mourning and I can tell that because the sun is shining brightly through my window and still I know it's too early to wake up because Sasuke isn't here yet. I dreamed every night and I know that but I remember just pictures all the time…even if it's me and Sasuke or pictures that look like nightmares…tonight I woke up early and I remember all of my dream…or I think it was all of it….

Somebody called me by a single name…all my dream, and I was surrounded by darkness and I didn't know where to turn…it was more like a nightmare, but all I think I know it's what my name is…I am not sure but maybe that's my name. I want to tell Sasuke but maybe I have to wait until he comes …if I wake him now he will be tired all day and maybe he will get angry…I have to fall asleep…I have to…

"Hey! Wake up! It's late!"

I heard the words but I didn't move. I know it was Sasuke that was pulling my arm back and forward, up and down, almost yelling at me to wake up but all that I did it's to open my eyes. When I did… Sasuke was looking at me kind of bored and spoke what I think that he was thinking …

"Finally! You know that today it's Friday and the doctor its coming and you have to eat before that. I don't want to be killed because I didn't feed you." 

I can't believe that he just did it again...talking to me like I am his dog…or his cat because he doesn't like dogs very much… (He doesn't like dogs at all) but why? Every time the doctor it's coming…he has to say something like- Take a bath because he will kill me.- or –Stay here and sit down because I have to clean the house because I don't want to be killed because of you.- In the matter of fact…my doctor, Mr. Andreas it's a very good doctor, he is the best around these neighborhoods( and the most expensive one) and he is really concerned about my condition and very curious about my old life and he likes me and Sasuke and he is giving us a –Special Attention- (that's how he named us).

But I don't mind. And Sasuke doesn't either. (If he could just admit that a little …even just for him it would be great…).But anyway, he is coming today so Sasuke has to do all the things he is usually doing but twice. Giving me extra food, cleaning the house until it's shining and putting me to bath until my skin its red just to be sure that I am really clean and then he "orders me" to take another one to be 100% sure...and it's really creeping me out!

But I don't complain. I know that Sasuke cares about me and he knows that what Mr. Andreas says is have to be done. And he is not complaining either but…I don't know why he is keep doing this because after his –extra efforts-… Mr. Andreas didn't complain about the food or the house or taking care of me or anything like that but Sasuke it's overreacting like as always.

After I woke up, I was forced to get up (yelled at and again the dog treatment), to take a shower (in the matter of fact two…), and then eat breakfast with him (too much food!). After breakfast I was stuffed but then I was –ordered- to the same plan again: to sit in the couch and look at the TV and when I hear the door ringing I have to turn it off very quick and pretend I read a book that Sasuke left me on the table in front of me. It was simple but what can I say…He reads a lot of books, and writes them too, but I am not the…reader person, I prefer movies made from books, it's enough educative for me.

But I didn't get the chance to turn on the TV, after I sit on the couch (like a listening and obeying dog...mistake- cat), I was looking at what book Sasuke had left for me to …pretend reading- this time, but I was just about to pick it up when I heard Sasuke's phone ringing, he answered very fast, I didn't know who is but Sasuke is a bit annoyed because …he yells at the person who is talking with.

I wanted so bad to know who is but then I just heard someone knocking at the door, I got up and yelled for him to hear:

"Sasuke! The door!"

"Coming!"  
He wasn't talking to me…ignoring me again…but then I heard the door opening and then closed and what was strange is…that it was a voice of a woman, not of Mr. Andreas voice that is obviously a man…

I get up and before I could make a step away from the couch, I was ordered again and kind of confused…

"Sit down…you don't have to get up."

"A…Who are you?"  
"You didn't tell him?"  
I looked Sasuke lifting my right eyebrow and he looked back at me and then looked at her then again at me, bored and annoyed at the same time.

"She is your new doctor for this mouth."  
"What? But where is…?"  
"Well…it's seems that Mr. Andreas get out of the country for a trip in Arizona or something like that in medical researches and left Ms. Kaname in charge until he comes back." 

I understood what Sasuke was saying even if he looked like he is not enjoying all he had said at all but I didn't understand why he got so annoyed of …he was against the wall, with his right feet lifted up on the white wall, with his hands closed and his eyes were still looking at Ms. Kaname that was in front of him…or two feet's far from him on his right.

It's fine, it's not that bad, all I see is a young woman, with his hair arranged and caught at back, brown eyes with makeup that matched her face very well, going naturally, smiling lips and white teeth's and dressed very elegant, with a white skirt that wasn't too long and not too short, (a very decent one if you ask me), with a sleeveless white blouse with a small but decent neckline that goes with that skirt like it was a dress.

She is skinny but she is beautiful…and when we finished formalities and staring at each other, Sasuke was still against the wall and I invited her to sit down beside me. And then he started interrogation like every doctor I know…

"So, does something hurts?"  
"No. I feel great."  
"Did you had problems with remembering in those days or had a headache?"  
"Nope. "  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Well…did you remember something about your old life, a person, a name, something?"  
"No …I …."

I just remembered that before I fall asleep again this morning, I dreamed my name …but I wanted so bad to tell Sasuke then but when I woke up… I was so rushed with everything and I just forgot …

But I don't want to tell her…I want to tell Sasuke…why does she have to know? If she knows…then she will find out and then I can go to my previous life…and I will leave and I will leave without Sasuke…

"Hey? Are you ok?"  
"Yes…"  
"Well… did you remember something?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Ok…I lied to her and Sasuke in the same time…so what? I like what life I have… I don't want to change ….I don't want to be without Sasuke… just because I told my name, and to a stranger too.

So… she left after talking to Sasuke at the house entering for some good minutes and then Sasuke walked back in.

I was tired and I didn't even know why …but after we took dinner… we have to sleep no? Or he has to write …but even if I was in bed and Sasuke came in to speak to me.

"Do you need something?"  
"No…"

I was so sick of people asking me so many questions but again …I remember again that I know what my name was and I didn't tell him yet. Maybe I should…but why am I afraid of?  
"Well…good night."  
Before he close the door…I yell.

"Sasuke!"  
"Yes?"

"I remembered something…"  
"About?"  
"About my previous life."  
"Hn…"  
He smirked and let the door open and then sit beside me on the bed.

"Well… tell me already!"  
He looked so interested…that was out of his character.

"I think I know what my name is…"  
"That's great. Tell me."  
"Well…it's…"

I dreamed it all the night and I think of it all day long but I didn't said it out loud and the words were in my head but I was there with my mouth half open looking at Sasuke that was looking back at me very interested of what I am about to say.

I just blushed that Sasuke was paying so much attention to me… so I let the words out and they were like flowing out , my voice was so used to that word that I didn't know why I was so worried before that I might can't say it correct but I just did.

"Naruto."


	4. The fourth dream:I love you too

The fourth dream is finally here! I know that everybody that started to read this …now probably wants to kill me because my uploading took too much and I know and I want to say that I am sorry and I will try hard to don't do it again. I am at a writer blockage again because Mind vs. Heart was working so well but I suck at dates. And now people asked for 7 minutes in heaven part 2 and it's been a one shot until now and I have no idea about what I should write or don't write. So I am busy and tired and sick and all you can say and I am sorry but I just got an idea for Dreaming you so…sorry for bumbling too much about my problems but I had to say why I didn't write for so long…I didn't even had computer at where I've been so…I have all the excuses for not writing and I am sorry too. :D so I will stop getting you bored and just say that I this worth waiting and please review and say your frustration but say if you like this chapter too.

**The fourth dream: I love you too  
**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."  
"And what about your family name?"  
"No…"

"No problem, its ok just like that… it's enough to find out all."  
He was happy, I could tell that because he was smiling…I got it…he smiled only at me, for me, no one else could see this smile and I loved it and I was happy in the same time that I was the only one seeing it.

He kissed me on my forehead and then got up and walked outside the room...after 5 or 10 minutes he came back with the same smile on his face and then he sit beside me…still smiling.

"I just called Ms. Kaname and told her to come tomorrow because you remembered your name."

He was so happy …but I begun sweating and worried and it just flashed me…it just hurt.

"No."  
That was all I could say…I know my face express fear and all the bad it could and Sasuke can observe that…and his smile fades away to put on a worried look.

"Did you tell her my name?"

"No. I told her that you remembered and she just said she will come tomorrow because now she is busy. Hey …what's wrong?"  
I felt bad that that beautiful smile just faded away and not to mention because of me but the pain hit me like a bullet.

"Sasuke…"  
I rested my head in my arms…. I felt so bad and I could cry just in that moment but I couldn't in the same time.

"Hey… what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back and forward expressing his frustration …all that I wished in that moment was to stop Sasuke when he wanted to get outside the room…  
But I let my hands down and changed my face expression …I had to fight for it…I had to make him understand.

"If you find out who I am and if….if I have a family and a job and…a life then….you …you won't come with me …no?"  
I couldn't be strong… I thought about a complete different question but now I forget it and it had been completely replaced and I was weak just because I let my tears falling down…

I let my words out but I already know what the answer is and that's why my crying started before I will hear his answer that I already know.

"Why are you afraid of me not coming with you?"  
It wasn't a no but it wasn't yes either and I was answered with a question instead of a response but indeed…why? Why am I afraid if he is not coming…I may have a great family…maybe I am rich and I don't know …maybe I am married…even if I don't even know my age…maybe I have so many friends that I won't even remember them all…maybe…

But I don't want to know…I don't care who I was…I am now…here and I don't want to go…I won't go… I won't…I can't leave him.

"I don't want to go anywhere without you."  
"What are you saying? You are here just because you have amnesia …you have to get your life back …you have to…"  
I know that I couldn't take it more …I had to yell it out so he would know that I mean it…if Ms. Kaname comes tomorrow and he tells her my name…I won't see him ever again…I can't let that happen! I am too afraid…

"No...I don't want too … I want to stay here with you! I don't want to leave! I don't want to never see you again…I don't want to..."  
Tears were falling and my heart was now…pieces and my voice was crushing the more that I talked …my voice drowned in my tears and Sasuke took his arms back and let me alone…with no touch and with no words and let me cry…after 2 minutes he begun to speak…

"We are not family, we are not…ah…You can't …you…"  
I could tell that he can't find his words but all he wanted to say was rejection, no, and absolute pain…nothing that could stop me crying, nothing that could make me believe that he cared, nothing that was logical for me…absolute nothing.

"…You don't want me…with you…no?"

I said it… I had to know…I didn't cared about that stupid crap with the family and all…we were family, he was all…he was…and I am? Do I mean something? Do I mean anything? Do I exist?

"No. It's not that. You don't understand… You…"  
I cut him off...I yell... I cry…I drown…I die.

"No! You don't understand! You don't need me no? I am nothing for you! You just want me to disappear! You don't understand that I don't care who I was! I don't care about anything…I don't want to…be…"  
I let it out loud and it sounded wired but he hugged me…he just hugged me but my tears didn't stop…I wanted to push him away… I tried even if it was the most not tried action I ever tried but he didn't let go…I started to speak again because I just don't know what to do…I can't find my voice but somehow something has gotten outside…

"Tell me…"  
I don't even know what he should say but something …anything….just to know what he thinks, wants, feels…

But he just pushed himself off of me and then looked in my eyes…his eyes showed just pain…not even a trace of something else…a pain that has so many sorrow in it that doesn't even leaves tears to escape…just dark and cold.

"Say…something…"  
My words were just air passing beside him, he didn't intend to speak, and he just leaned forwards me…being an inch away from my mouth and he was breathing on my lips…

"I love you Naruto."

End

Not the end of the story …but again…what I wanted to write and what turned out is a complete different thing …I didn't want to turn it all that crying stuff and all but my fingertips just don't stop….it wasn't supposed to be like that oh… (I am mad at myself) and about what's next is…evil believe me…. Just a hint: everybody gets jealous, everybody is mad, everybody is confused, and everybody is in love.

The next one will be spicy promise! The next one will be what I want…sorry if I disappointed you with this one but it was just a little drama (don't kill me). Review if you want more…. And spicy: D (I like the word and is telling much)

So… thanks you people who reviewed …I didn't respond so sorry and I will respond here…

I have 3 until now…I am sad that they are just three but happy that they are even three… (Don't ask)  
So…

TheLittieRedWolf : This is the four chapter and I hope I didn't disspoint you until now... tell me what you think and what you think I mean about the spicy think ( I am a curious person :D) thanks for reviwing.

mitsuu: Well first thanks for reviwing and that you are giving me an exiting review and you look interesed. I am sorry if I disspoit you or something... and sorry I didn't respond but you didn't said your mind more than the first chapter so thank you and say what you think now.

SasunaruLuv13: I hope you are still reading and hope you will review again. Thanks for this one for now and I hope to hear news from you soon.

So thank you all and see you soon.


	5. The fifth dream:Jealousy means love

"What do you mean, you can't remember it?"  
"I just can't remember…"  
"But you didn't told Sasuke?"  
"No…I said I know my name but then he called you very fast and until he came back…I forgot."  
"Oh… that is…Oh …its okay."  
She hugged me, she just… hugged me and Sasuke is at the frame's door looking at us…and I fell bad, why does she hugs?  
"Oh...Ms…"  
"I am sorry but it's so sad, you finally remember it….it's such a shame that you forgot it so quick and didn't told anybody about it. You could get your life back, your house, friends, and family…what a shame…"  
"Yeah…what a shame…"  
I know that Sasuke felt guilty right now because he agreed with me, even if he said he loved me and admitted that he cared about me and that he didn't want me to go…after I cried a lot for getting those words out…he still feels guilty.

In the matter of fact, his mother called a couple of days ago and they just yelled though the phone…when I asked who it was…he just said:"My mom."  
I wonder if he doesn't really gets along with his family… but now isn't the right time to ask that…

"Ms. Kaname don't you have some work to do at the hospital?"  
"Not really… I am so sorry for him…"  
She still hugs me…doesn't she?" 

The fifth dream: Jealousy means that you love

"Thanks for your hospitality."  
We are in the kitchen, Sasuke's kitchen, with him and me and Ms. Kaname, drinking coffee, both of us at the table, he standing up, drinking coffee, looking wired at every action the woman made toward me.

"Oh… you have such beautiful hair, is so blond and soft…"  
Her hands on my hair…Sasuke already looks like he is about to kill her but he remained somehow calm…

"Sasu…"  
He grabbed the woman's hand by her waist, looking serious and dangerous at her, speaking so serious and still so calm that was bad…

"I am sorry but I have some work to do, if you don't mind…"  
He looked at her hand, and she removed it…felling ashamed …I was happy… I didn't want him to let me touch me, but in the same time it was bad. I am a man…he is a man…how would a doctor full of the science crap all over her head to understand that?

She got up and headed to the apartment door. They stopped. I guess they say goodbye to each other …no?  
"I hope you are not in that kind of relationship with an amnesic man, aren't you?"  
"I hope you know you are a doctor that just flirted with amnesic patient."  
"Well…I have to go…the next time, Doctor Andreas will be in the country and he will come…"  
"Goodbye."

From where I am…they seem peaceful…

"Are you done with the coffee?"  
"Yeah…I am…Sasuke…why did you just act like that, you almost told her to leave…"  
"That is what I wanted to do…"  
"But …why?"  
"Hn…"

He sits down in front of me, on the table's chair, with a hand on his amused smile…

"She was flirting with you…what should I do? Or did you…"  
His smile faded away and I started to feel bad about my question…

"Did you enjoy it?"  
"What? No?"  
"Then why are you upset that I told her to go?"  
"Because it was rude…she is still our doctor…"  
"Your doctor. And she is not anymore, Mr. Andreas came back from his journey."  
"Oh…"  
"Hn…"  
He put on a smirk like he was insulted, got the dishes from the table and reached the sink, washing them. I was still looking at him; I didn't know what to say.

But before I could say a word, he cold said the final words.

"I have work to do, so we will see to dinner, read something or sleep."  
And then he walked outside the room, letting me there, he thinks that I liked it, that all that I said yesterday was in vain… I didn't lie. I didn't enjoy it. I didn't know how to react…why is he reacting like that?  
"Sasuke…"  
I was at his –home office- door frame… looking worried and confused at the same time, he put on his glasses, that means that he wanted to write much…that means…that he wanted to avoid dinning with me…

"What?"  
He was mad, I could tell just by his face, and his voice was colder.

"Are you…upset?"  
He took the glasses off when I said his name but when I asked the –principal- question, he put it on again and looked at the computer and started typing, like I wasn't there.

"No."  
H e was lying, he wasn't looking at me…it wasn't fair.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean to…"  
"To what? To enjoy it? She is a beautiful woman if you ask me; you two would be just great together. "  
"That's not it. Why are you so mean?"  
"Why?"

His voice was so ironical and he got more pissed off than before.  
He took the glasses off and let them on the desk.

Tears started falling down from my eyes and I run until I reached his chair and hugged him.

"I don't like her, I don't care about her, I didn't know how to react, and I know that you were there but I didn't know how to make her go away… I was happy when you told her to stop…"  
"You foul…"  
I couldn't move, the tears were breaking my heart and when I pulled back to look at him when his words finally reached my ears…he kissed me…it was just peck…a long one…and I was so surprised … but it happened…and I didn't know what to do…I was so confused but when I was about to fall down on my back, just because my position was to go back…but I was stopped….he pulled me up, on my legs and hugged me…still…my face expression was so confused…

"Don't ever let someone else touch you."

Thank you for the reviews. I hope I will get just at… least… can a ask one? And about the chapter…again not exactly what I wanted… I wanted to be real funny but it end up tragic….I am a queen of drama… I am so sorry if you hate it… but just one okay?:D For the effort?


	6. The sixth dream A dream of love

We are on the couch, I am in his arms, he is holding me, the only sound that we can hear is each other breath and we can feel each other heart beating faster and faster as our lips are one centimeter away from the others lips, breathing on his lips, he is breathing on my lips, our eyes are staring into the others eye. We are connected to each other…with nothing more than a dream. A dream of hope, a dream of happiness, and more than everything… a dream of love.

The sixth dream: A dream of love

"What do you want from me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We can't be together, we are both man!"  
"No…that never bothered you… You are lying to me… there must be something else…"  
"What can be? That's the truth."  
"No…Sasuke…don't leave… I can't live without you…"  
"Do you hear yourself? Are you playing in a drama movie or something? Wake up Naruto!"

Wake up…how…I do … …wake …up…

"Naruto! For God's sake ! Is 12 already! Wake up!"  
Another dream...another nightmare …This week…all that I've dreamed about is Sasuke leaving me….Sasuke hurting me….Sasuke not wanting me… and I was crying, begging him to don't leave me, to tell me the truth…

Even if I dream the same subject for one week…I still couldn't understand a thing.

Sasuke observed that I am sleeping too much…that I am very careful with him…and he tells me that it's annoying but… I can't help it…

"Sasuke…do you want me to help you to wash the dishes?"  
"Okay…I had enough!"  
"What?"  
I was almost crying because I was so afraid that my dreams …or more nightmares, to don't become reality , Sasuke was annoyed, Sasuke was yelling…please…don't…

"Why are you keep asking me if I need help, how do I sleep, what do I want, what do I need, if you done something wrong…is been over a week and you keep…"  
A tear escaped from my eyes, without my will…I didn't disserved mercy …I was controlled by fear, by the fear of losing him and I was crying…this is so wrong…but what can I do more? I just can't stop my tears…  
"I am sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you…don't cry…what are you, a girl? Cheer up…Please… don't…"  
I was at the kitchen's table and I was on a chair…Sasuke was now beside me, on a different chair, at my right, and he is holding my right hand in both of his hands, kissing it softly and keep saying to me to stop crying but I keep try to smile and to say…okay… but after that…tears betray me.

Now..I am in my bed…trying to sleep…even if I could recognize to myself that the I am not sleeping because I don't want to…I am afraid to…

"Sasuke!"  
I let it out...I haven't even thought about it properly… but all I've said…laud and clear…was his name.

"Yes?"

He is at the door frame. He came quickly …just because I stopped yelling just at one scream…for him that means –trouble-.

"I am sorry…I didn't …Can you…"  
I am blushing…I want him to stay beside me…at least…until I fall asleep …maybe I won't have that nightmare if he is beside me…but how do I say that out laud?  
He sees that I am blushing and now for him …I am –interesting- so… he came beside me, on my bed, looking interested at me and wondering what I am about to say… but it's easy to want it but not to say it.

" Sasuke…can… you…"  
This is bad. I can't say it...

"You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

I am blushing like a tomato but I want him beside me….I know that I will won't have a nightmare…

He is holding my hand with his left hand and he is touching my forehead and my checks with his right hand.

I fell so warm and so…loved.

Even if all of it…is was just another dream.

"Hey…Wake up!"


	7. The seventh dream:Crying of happyness

I am walking alone. In the back of Sasuke's block. The area is nice even if outside it's a bit cold...it's october. Isn't it?

In the back of the block is a garden that right now looks very beautifull, it has the beauty of october, of course. The leaves falling on the ground at the wind's blow. The flowers are dead...but the bushes still have some leaves on it and all of those colours, green, yellow, brown... it's all like a painting and I am here to watch it.

I am outside from some time and I am getting tired of walking. The back of this block doesn't have just a little garden in the back, you could name it as a park if you look at it better.

I sit on a banch and it's getting colder or am I just imagine it?

The wind blows and I heard something...like a whimper coming from a brown box settled in some bushes at my left. I go over there to see what it is...

And when I looked inside, something barked and I felled on my back. I didn't moved and I just stand there for a second looking at the sky...after some minutes, something was liking my face and when I looked better, I just discovered that I found a dog.

The seventh dream: Crying of happyness

„Oh...come on...Just look at him...he is so cute..."  
„I said no!"  
„But he is..."  
„I don't care who is he, he was abandonated for sure and you should have left him where you found him, go and put him from where you found it!"  
„But...Sasuke..."  
„But what? Who knows what diseaze he has? And not to mention that he may have fleas. And he may be someone elses. What if you just steal a dog?"  
„He was in the park, on a box, in the cold, is october, the winter is coming, nobody would left a dog there and then abandonate such a small dog. He may have two or three weeks since he was born, we could adopte him..."  
„Why in the world would we do that? It's a great responsabily, and you can't even take care of yourself, not to mention a dog! Put him back from where you took him and that's my final word. „  
He slammed the door of his –home office- and let me here with the dog in my hands. His words hurt and not to mention that the dog is very small and fragile and not to mention very skinny and calm, he didn't moved an inch, and I hold him in the same position for some minutes, and we yelled and all...and he seems that he knows that this is about him...he is smart too?  
His fur colour is light brown and he is clean even if I picked him up from outside, I don't know what race he can be but I don't care...I want him to stay... I can't abandon him. If Sasuke doesn't agrees the dog to stay doesn't means I will give him up to the cold weather and let him starving until he dies.

After 3 hours

„I know that I will regret it but Naruto...In the name of God...what are you doing?"  
I am outside, again. In the block's park, again. And I am buiding a house for the dog. It will protect him for the cold weather. But the bad part is that I really don't know how should I build it. I buyed some things and the dog seemed to like it...but I really don't know verry much about building this things.

„What do you think I am doing?"  
„I know but...why?"  
„He will freeze in here without some warm place to stay in."  
„I don't care. Just come upstairs to dinner. „  
„Right..."  
Just when I was about to pick up the dog...he yelled...

„Just you, without the dog!"  
After 10 minutes

„Why are you eating so fast?"  
„Because I am hungry."  
„You sure used a lot of energy..."  
„...Can you give me more?"  
„It's not healty to eat this much..."  
„Yeah...yeah..."  
I know Sasuke is starting felling bad for letting the dog outside with me trying so hard to make him a home and to feed him and things... but how could I let him there without knowning that I can help him?

„I am done."

...

„Where are you going?"  
„Out."

„Naru..."  
I know that he was going to say something and that I slapped the door in his face but it wasn't intentionaly but I was can he be such heartless?

When I finally arrived in the park, the dog was in his box, it was more colder than before but when he seen me , he run as best as he could to come in front of me and starting to move his tail to left and right and to make a little friendly bark.

So…I started again. The house I wanted to make for him wasn't very big but I was having trouble with cutting the boards, I had to admit that doing this wasn't easy at all.

I know that it passed some hours from when I got here because it's already dark and the dog is in his box, trembling. I fell cold too but I can still handle it because I consume my energy in cutting the boards, knocking the nails, putting them to place, giving all of me and still haven't finished it yet.

"Hey…"  
Sasuke is holding me, from my back. I haven't seen him at all. I didn't notice him…I was too attentive on all that I was doing.

"Is already 11… let's go inside."

He put on me a jacket, bigger than mine, I think it was his and then I looked at him going to the dog with a blanket in his hands and picking up the dog with it. The dog was pleased by the warmness from the soft blanket Sasuke brought him.

We just arrived in the apartment and the dog felled asleep very quick in Sasuke's arms. He put him on the couch and let him there wrapping him more in the blanket.

After that he walked in his bedroom but I walked in his bedroom too, just to get the chance to talk with him.

"That means that…"  
"He can stay, but just for tonight."  
"Come on Sasuke, haw can you be so…"  
"I don't want to have a dog, what is so wrong about it?"  
"And now what? You saved me, you could have left me to die on the street because you didn't want to have to take care of a total stranger and a few days ago you said you loved me and you can't let a homeless dog to stay here because of what? Why you are so selfish, outside is freezing and he is too small to know how to find food and you care just about yourself."

I said it. I said it all and I run outside his room and headed to mine, slapping the door behind me. I stayed there outside, for hours, thinking and annoying myself, and giving all of my anger on those boards and nails. I couldn't stand it. I see this dog as being me. Outside, alone, in the cold, starving, and freezing to death and Sasuke letting me there… just because he doesn't wants' to have nothing to do with me or to even help me.

It hurts me and I fell like if Sasuke abandons this dog…he can abandon me anytime and not to mention that he could have abandoned me then, letting me there, letting me at a hospital, or giving up on me right now.

Just when I was about to pass the couch, I looked at the dog sleeping peaceful and he looked happy or warm…I sit myself on the ground beside the couch, with the head resting on the couch face to face with his little innocent head. That's how I wish to look right now but I feel sad, abandoned and tired…

…

"Hey…You will catch a cold…"  
Am I dreaming? Why am I hearing Sasuke's voice?"  
…

I wake up and I am not on the floor anymore. I am in my bed and the blanket is all over me. I overreact and I stand up immediately remembering that I don't know where the dog is… But when I was just about to get off the bed, I seen the dog sleeping peacefully beside me. He was still sleeping, still here…but where is Sasuke? What time it is? How did I…

"Good morning."  
Sasuke just walked in with some small wood table in my room, walking strait to me and putting it in front of me.

"What is this?"  
"Breakfast."  
It all looked so delicious but wait…he isn't mad at me?

He sits beside me and looks at me and opening his mouth to say something but then stops and I started to talk…

"But why did you…"  
"I am sorry…I shouldn't act like that, I didn't want to accept that this is so important for you… I guess you were right…"  
"Than the dog can stay?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Oh…that's great. Thank you."  
I hugged him somehow… and when I smiled he smiled back. Happy at my happiness. But before I could break the embrace, something barked at my right.

"What? Are you jealous?"  
"Sasuke…he is a dog, he doesn't gets…"  
The dog was just biting my t-shirt to his side to don't stay so close to Sasuke…please don't tell me…

"Yeah...doggy…Naruto is mine."  
He kissed me, in front of a dog, just to prove him that I am his this is horrible...I can't believe it, I think I am blushing as a tomato, and the dog is barking, Sasuke is smirking and looking over my shoulder…don't tell me…the dog and Sasuke are now fighting for me…this can be just bad…

"You are blushing?"  
"No I am not."  
"You are. "  
"I am not"  
"You are"  
"Shut up!"  
He kissed me again…this time, he bitted me from my lower lip, and it hurts.

"Sasuke!"  
"Yes?"  
He puts on such an innocent look on his face and with a weird smile, more like a smirk…

I would yell and punch him but I fell so happy right now… The dog can stay, Sasuke didn't abandoned him or me, and I have someone to love, I am no longer lonely and confused…so I didn't pushed him, punched him, or yelled. I hugged him and I think I might cry but I am not crying because I am sad or hurt, I cry because I am happy.

End of seventh dream. I don't know when it was the last time I wrote a chapter for this story but I am too lazy to find out. (It's night time at me and I already falling asleep on my desk…)

So…I hope someone enjoyed this chapter as I did, it was very easy and beautiful to write it, I enjoyed writing it and this doesn't happens very often to me, not to mention that I am so tired but it's okay and I want to know who has ideas of the dogs name : )) and it's a boy dog…I know… he is in love with Naruto and he is a boy…well…Sasuke is a boy too so sorry : ))

But I want names because at that I am stuck. Thank you for writing it. I want reviews… or more...I need reviews. I hope to get at least one : (( so thank you again and I hope you enjoyed it. Bye( see you in the next chap.)


	8. The eighth dream:Tell me why

Hello readers ! I finnish it, finally and I took gothss123 advice and named him Max. You like it or not, gothss123 was the only one that said something about it, I am a bit sad about it but still it was read some kind of so...I changed the name of the chapter just to show you that I finished it, enjoy.

Hint: A big change of situation but read it all again because you won't understand if you read just want's new.

Thank you and enjoy:

The eighth dream: Tell me why

"Hey, puppy! Sit boy!"  
"Naruto, give up already!"  
"Why would I do that?"

"It's obviously that your stupid dog won't do what you want him to do."  
"He is just not used to it…"  
"Are you kidding? All the dogs are trained at their turn, they have to be trained. He is a dog!"  
"I know but …oh…stop arguing with me and help me."  
"No way."  
"Come on Sasuke, please…"  
"If the dog uses his puppy eyes to get everything from you, that doesn't means that if you do that puppy eyes to me …you won't get everything you want Naruto."  
"Please….help me…."  
"Look…you just have to have a firm and convince tone."

Yeah…even if you said you won't be convinced by my puppy eyes…  
"Dog, sit!"  
"Ha…"  
The dog looks at Sasuke like he didn't understood a thing, just the fact that Sasuke wants him to do something but didn't intend to move an inch.

"Don't even dare to laugh Naruto. Dog, sit!"

In fact, Sasuke's voice tone is really convincing and firm but the dog doesn't even seems to care, he looked once more with his confused expression at Sasuke and then leaved and walked moving his tail right and left until he arrived in the other room.

"I will kill that dog! Naruto stop laughing! I am serious here!"  
Even if I know that I am hurting Sasuke's big pride, I just can't stop laughing, I come beside him and hug him and kissed him on his right cheek, it was a way of apologizing but they were both so cute… even if he is so pissed off right now, he knows that the blush that just burned his face wasn't there from being angry…

After 2 hours, we had dinner, Sasuke made spaghetti with sausage and after he finished it and sit down at the table with me, I had to talk with him about a very essential problem.

"We need to give him a name."  
"Tell me you're kidding…"  
"Is our dog, we need to give him a name."  
"No, it's your dog and I don't care what name that beast has."  
"Beast? You are the one that's so mean…"  
"Whatever …"  
This subject was already dead and with no success at all. All that I can do is to search for a name myself. The best information I can get is something that will piss Sasuke off but still is the only thing that can help me.

"Naruto…what are you doing at my computer?"  
"Searching."  
"What?"  
"Dog names."  
"You barely know how to click on the mouse. Give up."  
"Then help me. Please…"  
"…Fine…I will search for a list with dog names , print it and then give it to you, you go and take a bath, I will let the list on your bed. Happy?"

Puppy eyes win again.  
I got up and he sits back on his seat. He seems a little uncomfortable for searching dog names but he helps me even if he doesn't really wants to and I just have to say something and don't leave him like that.  
"Thank you."  
I know it is nothing but he is on his chair and I give him another peck on his cheek the second time today just because without realizing it he shows me that he cares and that means a lot to me…

"Naruto…you are killing me…"  
"Why?"  
"Nothing… "  
Am I just imagining it but did Sasuke just thought laud without wanting it?

The bath had comforted me so much that I thought that I will drown, just because I almost felled asleep completely in the tub but I somehow gained my strength and get out of it and walked to my room once again.

As Sasuke promised, the lists were on my bed. I quickly changed to some random home clothes and start studying the name lists.

The dog was already asleep at the end of the bed. I reduced the list to finally three names and I was proud of myself even if it took 3 or more hours…

I felled asleep without even wanting but somehow I admitted defeated by my desperately desire to sleep.

"Naruto…"  
"Hm…"  
"Wake up…"  
"No..."  
"Come on..."  
I woke up after another endless stubborn waking up without my will.

Sasuke was right about a point, it was already 1 in the afternoon but somehow I took lunch with him and remembered why I was still felling so tired…

"Sasuke…"  
"Yes?"  
"I found three names that I like and I don't know what I should choose …"  
"Oh…that was what you were doing in the middle of the night."  
He was ironical but he was right but I just couldn't let it wait.

"Anyway, which name do you like more: Sam, Dice or Max?

"Why are you asking me? Is your dog, you should name it?"  
"No, it's our dog."  
"If you say so…"  
That went bad, I am felling so mad at Sasuke, how can he act like this?

"Well…Sam doesn't fit him, Dice is too close to Mice so then Max is good?"  
When I said that question, Sasuke started washing the dishes. But I wished that when I will finish the question, he will answer it, but he just ignored me.

"Sasuke…"  
"Hm…"  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Your answer!"

"I don't care, do whatever you want."

I get up from my seat and looked at him once again, but he wasn't looking at me. Why do I fell jealous on those dishes? What did I do wrong? I turned around and walked in the door way but I looked again at him and he still didn't care. Oh …well…now I am mad.

"How can you be so selfish?"  
I don't care if he looked at me or felt hurt when I said that to him, I won't take my words back.

It was a good morning, I was happy just a minute ago, and he is acting like he doesn't care about anything, I just asked him what name would be better for the dog, what did I do wrong?

I am in my room, it passed three whole hours from when we had that little fight, the puppy seems to feel my pain, we never fight before, and he didn't even seem to want to fight, I said that mean thing to him but he is selfish and even so…why do I fell like crying? I am the only one that fells bad?

"Do you think I did something wrong?"  
I am asking a dog a question and I wait for him to answer. Am I going insane?

"Naruto…"  
He knocked at my closed door; I should have locked it…

"Go away."  
I didn't moved; I let the tears fall down, why am I crying?

"Mr. Andreas is coming in 10 minutes."

Oh…god… This can't be good.

"I am not in the mood right now…"  
"Oh, come on…"  
He walked in and looked at me, I quickly tried to clean my face from the tears that I let to fall from this weakness that is called heart…

"Why are you crying?"  
"I am not crying, leave me alone!"  
"Naruto…"  
"I said no!"  
He came beside me and starts to hug me, I tried to stop him and the dog just started to bark Sasuke…

He let go of me when the dog started to want to bite him, I get away from here and start to cry without hesitating, I didn't want to hate Sasuke, or Sasuke to hate the dog, why can't we all just get along?  
I am on the left side of the bed, Sasuke is on the right side, and the dog is the only one that is on the middle of the bed, looking at both of us, none of us moving.

"Naruto, listen, I know that I act a little bit wrong but…"  
"A little bit?"  
"What did I do wrong? I just wanted to give the dog a name? What is so wrong in that?"

"Now…"  
"Now what?"  
"You want to take him home, and give him food, then you want to sleep in the same bed as you, then you want to give him a name, buy him a leash, become part of the family …"  
"And what's so wrong in that?"  
"It will be wrong in the day that he will die and you won't get over it for months or even years…"  
"What are you saying?"  
"I had a dog Naruto, I was living on my own and I praise that dog to much without even realizing it. He got sick and then he died, and I was all alone in this house, I don't want you to feel the same as I did."  
He protected me, this whole time but still…even so…I don't care…

"Are you confusing me with some 3 years child? I know that he will die some day but he is now alive, I am alive, you are alive, I don't want him to be on the street because I am afraid to suffer when his life will be over."  
Sasuke looked at me like considering my words but still not entirely convinced by them, why is he forcing the note, he is not that stupid to think of it for the day he will die, he is lying…  
"Sasuke…please…tell me the real reason …"  
"That is the real reason…"  
"No, it's not, you're lying"  
"I am not."  
"You are."  
"I am not"  
We continue our fight like that for a minute or two until we hear the doorbell ringing and Sasuke went to open the door, and the dog run in front of him barking at the door.

"Hello, Sasuke, how are you?"  
"I am…fine. Come in."

"You get a puppy?"  
"Yes, is Nar...I mean, the patient wanted him."  
"Oh, you guys must be really close if you accepted a dog in your house for him."  
"Yeah….something like that."  
I could hear the conversation from my room but I didn't want to move, I just wanted to look happy… if Mr. Andreas sees me sad and not to mention because of Sasuke, then he may want to bring me to a hospital or give me to other person who wants to live with a stranger but if I think better, wouldn't it be better? I won't see Sasuke ever again but…

Even if he said that he loved me, helped me in so many ways... we barely kissed and didn't show our love to each other at all…maybe…  
"Hey, my favorite patient, what are you doing?"  
I burst in crying, I can't stop, how can I even think of leaving from here and never met Sasuke again, why do I have to think of this?

"What happened?"  
Mr. Andreas doesn't knows what to do, Sasuke is at the door frame looking at me sad but he isn't moving, he doesn't wants to help me, he doesn't cares…maybe he doesn't loves me either…

"Sasuke…why is he crying?"  
"…I don't know."  
Why is he lying? Again?  
"I am sorry, I just…"

I try to say something, to don't involve Sasuke making me cry but still… I fell so weak…"  
"What did you do to him?"  
Sasuke looked away, he doesn't even care to try, and I am just trouble for him…I can take my leave already…

"Calm down, and tell me what happened?"  
He tries to calm me down and sits himself and me on the edge of the bed.

"Try to breathe calm and tell me, you can tell me anything."  
Anything…

"I ddon't wwaant ttto…"  
My crying is making me speaking with difficulties...It annoys me so much…

"I don't want tto..."  
Now…come on!  
"You don't want to?"  
I have to do this!  
"I don't want to live with Sasuke anymore!" 

Yay! End of the eight dream, so I know, I know…so much change of situation, it didn't suppose to end up like this but it did: D so…if you want to know why then review or I promise I won't post anything. I am sorry but I am so mad at it. And if you find grammatical problems well…its night time, I am tired and my beta didn't beta'd this chapter: D So sorry about it.

Again, thanks' for reading and please…review.


	9. The ninth dream:Read me

I am sorry! So sorry that it took so long but I had a very big writers block. So sorry….the chapter is here even if it's closed somewhere it will probably make you want to kill me more (laugh evilly) so…sorry for that too. But even if I am the one to blame (or may seem so) nobody reviewed L even so…on with the story:

I moved out. I don't know where I should go; where I am supposed to go. Mr. Andreas is searching for a new place for me to stay but I didn't want to face Sasuke after "the incident" so I said to Mr. Andreas that I want to move out in that moment, I didn't want to waste another minute, I am too scared, too confused, too sad…

The ninth dream: Read me

So, as the conclusion, I will stay in his house until he will find me a new place to live, or more…a new person to live with.

"Naruto, are you really sure about your decision?"  
I am in Mr. Andrea's car, he drives, and I am in the back sit, staring at the window with Max in my arms, he is awake, looking at me, he is as confused as I am, or as sad as I am…

I don't know if I am sure, I don't know why I said I wanted to leave in the first place, it wasn't the time, Sasuke didn't do such bad things to leave him but I just did it…Why?

The last memory of Sasuke is staring at me and Mr. Andreas leaving, he was in the middle of the hall staring at the door… he looked so confused and sad…

"We arrived."

After we took my clothes and things I had from Sasuke that were packed by Sasuke himself, because I just get out of that house with Mr. Andreas and when I arrived at his car, he realized that I still need the elementary things I owned in a way or another, he got back and took them and I waited in the car, but until that memory fade away completely, I realized where we are, and reality never stops amazing me.

It's a complete different neighborhood. With houses, not blocks but the house we are in front of, it looks very expensive; the neighborhood looks like we are in some movie, a movie where all the actors are supposed to be doctors, lawyers, or celebrities but still I am stuck with a doctor.

"Well, this is my house, I will show you all of it tomorrow, I can tell you are tired, I have a guests room and I hope you will consider my home as your home."  
"Sure…"  
It annoys me. He seems so confident even if Sasuke is so confident, but it never annoyed me… and not to mention smiling like he is so happy, just like I am suppose to feel safe in here, and that all the problems I have before and the reason I am here should be left out from the moment I walked in this house.

But he is wrong.

"Okay, you want some help with something? Hungry?"

"No."  
I am in the middle of the room that seems so different from what I know, for what fells comfortable, from what I like, from what I need…

"Well…them, I will let you rest, good night."  
"Good night"  
He closed the door and I still haven't moved for some good seconds. I don't know what I am supposed to do. This room seems so clean and so white…The walls are white and the carpet has a shade of cream, the sheets are a very light green and everything else is white.

It all seems so unreal, so unfamiliar, nothing in this room….no…in this house, nothing is warm, nothing brings love, everything is empty, just like the white he has decorated it.

Before I could make a step, thinking that I should… Max barks at me and looks sad, he seems uncomfortable too; he wants home…I want home too…but that seems impossible right now.

I hug Max tight at my chest, sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking at him with the same eyes he looks at me. I let him on the bed and I go to my suitcase and open it. I search for some pajamas and get dressed. Then I let myself fall asleep with Max in my arms.

"Hey, breakfast is ready, time to wake up."  
The light that came in did nothing but hurt my eyes. I felt more tired than I was when I decided to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep so fast as I thought and I started thinking at things I probably shouldn't and then decided that I didn't want to sleep and in the end I felled asleep, extenuated and without my will.

I don't know what hour it was or anything else but Mr. Andreas says the same phrase as Sasuke does in the morning, or he says my name until I open my eyes and then tells me what we should do. He just pulled the curtains that are absolutely white and let the sun's rays on my face, and complaining about being late and about breakfast.

I sincerely don't want to wake up but I don't have the energy to tell him that, either, I just want to stay here, to sleep and to don't think that…even if I get up right now and Mr. Andreas left, waiting for me to come in the kitchen to eat breakfast with him, even if I would have slept all night long and having a wonderful dream, even if I would fell something else that I fell right now, that seems like emptiness more than all…this is how this house is, this house is empty, even if I get up right now and walk somewhere in this house, Sasuke won't be there.

I let a tear escape and wet the pillow. All that I've done from the first step I walked out from his house was to compare Mr. Andreas with him, or I am wrong…not just him, the neighborhood too, all that is around me, I am comparing to the things that Sasuke have, to the things that Sasuke would say or do, I just compare everything to him and he is not…not….here.

"Hey, boy, why are you crying?"

I should have become blind from the sun that burned my eyes…Mr. Andreas came back and stared at me and maybe talked but I didn't seen, I didn't heard…

I get up somehow felling and looking tired, and stared at Mr. Andreas that stared at me back.  
"What's wrong?"  
I could tell him but if I would go back, I don't know how I could face Sasuke. After leaving him like that…he is probably mad, sad, confused, or maybe worse…disappointed.

"Nothing."  
Those words get out like something just killed my voice. The power I had to gather in my neck to say them, burned my neck from inside like my body knows, not just my mind that has one thousand questions to ask and no answers, all that I am about to say from now will be those words and just lies, and I can fell that my body is trying hard to betray me.

"Please….I am here, if you want to tell me something, or to ask, tell me. I want to be your friend not your enemy. You can always count on me. Okay?"

He said that like he had recited inside of his mind the whole time and touches my left shoulder in a comforting way but all it did is to send shivers down my spine and to begin to feel worse.

I consider speaking with him but all I can think is that I have to think about what I will do in the future, I just have to take all the possibilities, to think about it… Even if tell Mr. Andreas, he won't tell me something I don't know, he doesn't needs to know.

"Okay."  
"Now, you go forward and then go to the left and go …"  
He talks about where the kitchen is, I think I understood, even if I could live without knowing it…

"Understood?"  
"Yes."  
"Take a shower, change your clothes and then come to breakfast."

"Yeah…"

Mr. Andreas leaved me alone again. I stared at my bed, remembering that Max suppose to be there and he is, sleeping soundly, and it's like he is having a dream, I am wondering if it's a beautiful one or a nightmare…

I search for some clothes that I would like but as I search, I find something; I get annoyed and get everything out of the suitcase until I see something that doesn't looks like a cloth at all.

It's a paper that is packed like a napkin, on the front part of it, there is something wrote with big black letters:  
"Read me"

**The end of the ninth dream.**

**Well somehow this is it and may not be all but is 2 in the morning and I will fall asleep on my desk….so the next chap will continue this and I hope (for the name of the Lord) …please, review.**

**Who do you think wrote the letter? (It's obviously anyway)  
What do you think of Mr. Andreas at home? Too confident? Too friendly? **

**Or the fact that his house looks like a hospital?**

**Or do you like the name Max? ( I begin to think I like it too and it fits him) **

**And do you think Sasuke or Naruto will ever get back together?  
Is Naruto exaggerating? Overacting about moving out? **

**Do you think he will try to live with Mr. Andreas more than trying to get back to Sasuke?**

**Something…I want opinions people :D Not about grammar mistakes so…(My beta didn't reached this chapter so wait) sorry for that and thank you for reading. **


	10. The tenth dream:Guilty

I stared at the little paper in my hand, trying to understand what I was felling and before I could think a little, I get it. I am afraid to read it; I don't know who wrote it even if I am almost a hundred percent sure that Sasuke wrote it…

But why? I just stare at it and don't open it… I can't move…But I have to, if Sasuke wants me to read it then I have to…but why I fell so…scared of what he may have wrote?...

Before I could think something else, even if I almost convinced myself to read it even if I am stupidly afraid of what he wrote, I hear Max behind me making odd sounds, like he is coughing but somehow dry, I begun to fell worried after he hasn't stopped the action for some good seconds.

The tenth dream: Guilty 

I let the letter back on the top of the clothes, in the suitcase, without considering, deciding to don't think at something else but Max. I tried to figure out why he is looking and sounds in pain. Little tears fall from the little puppy's eyes. He looks like he is in so much pain. I don't know what to do but I am in a doctor's house, not a veterinary's house but still…someone who knows the stuff with the hospitals and so on.

"Mr. Andreas?"  
I yell as hard as I can. I just don't know what to do else. I wonder what Sasuke would do…This is just wrong thinking…I have to yell louder.

"Mr. Andreas!"

After 10 seconds of waiting and staring at Max, confused and worried, Mr. Andreas finally walked in my room.  
"Yes, what's wrong boy?"

He wasn't talking with me more than the 'yes'. He was looking at what I was looking so intensely and that was Max.

"He done that for some good minutes, we have to take him to a veterinary or something…please…help me…I don't know what to do…"  
That's the truth; I don't know what to do in this situation. Sasuke is gone. I left him to be more specific, I don't know if it was a mistake or not but I don't feel good for what I've done but that is what I've done in that moment. But leaving someone alive is one thing but if Max dies I sincerely don't know how I will take it. If this dog dies I am completely alone.

He is the only one that I have left… and he is so young…why is he like this? Yesterday…he looked sad, not happy but healthy, why is he in so much pain?

Before I could make another sound, Mr. Andreas quickly calls someone but I couldn't hear a thing because I was too concentrated at Max and when he wanted to take Max in his arms…I quickly reacted...

But I don't know why….I stopped him…

"Don't."  
He stares at me questioning but when he wanted to touch him, Max finally opened his eyes and looked in fear at Mr. Andreas, in just a couple of seconds I realized that and stopped him, I don't know why, I sincerely don't, but I just had to stop him…

"I will take him…I want to be with him…"  
"Take him and go to my car."  
I gently and slowly took him in my arms with a cloth that I found around me and I wrapped him with it, so he won't be cold. I walked as fast as I could and still not so fast to don't disturb him.

I arrived at his car and he let me and Max in. I stayed in the back sit and looked at Mr. Andreas that without explanation headed back into the house in a moment like this.

But I couldn't go after him and ask why because my anger was something that it wasn't needed in that moment.

Max had his little tongue out of his little mouth like trying to breathe, like his nose couldn't provide him breathing. He looked in pain and I couldn't do anything, his eyes were shut close as they were all the time, excepting the time when Mr. Andreas wanted to touch him, but I wonder why that is…

Before I could think more and get more worried, I heard Mr. Andreas get in the driver seat and looked at me and then started the car and drove as quickly as he could, from my opinion or wish, and then he begun to talk:

"How does he fells?"  
"Well…he doesn't looks better… How much will take to arrive at a veterinary?"  
"It won't take too much; I have a friend that has a veterinary in this neighborhood."  
And he wasn't lying, after not more than 10 minutes, we arrived in front of a big white building and in front of it, was a man that was obviously the principal vet and the friend he was talking about, and two other woman's that stood beside him, waiting for something to happen, but obviously being part of the veterinary too.

We got off the car and entered in the building and one of the women's I seen outside wanted to take Max from my arms with a big white towel that he wanted to wrap him with. I looked at Max that stood with his eyes closed like he wasn't minding and then looked at her. She looked innocent and as worried as I was. She looked kind and gentle. I could trust her for now…

I gave Max to her and then she walked slowly but somehow rushed to a door and enters it. I wanted to go after her but I was stopped by the other woman that was beside the vet and the other women when I arrived and she started talking somehow politely but arrogant in some way…

"Hello, my name is Linda and I am here to ask you some questions about the dog you bought."  
"His name is Max…"  
From all she said, I didn't care at all who she was, she didn't seemed as kind as the other women who took Max and he wasn't a simple dog as the others… I am sure the others deserve as much care as Max does but the way she said it just annoyed me. I was too worried about Max and I wasn't in the mood to say hello and smile…

By my answer she seemed uncomfortable and didn't take it too good but I couldn't care less in that moment so she resumed sticking with her job.

"Well… let's sit."

I was in the waiting room and that annoyed me because Max was somewhere else and I was here with her and I it's like I couldn't do nothing more for Max more than answering at these questions…

"When had he begun to feel sick or looked like that?"  
"In this morning."

"Yesterday, he seemed fine?"  
"Yes."  
"You gave him something else to eat out from ordinary yesterday?"  
"No."  
"Think better. Are you sure?"  
She talks with me like I am a three year child and I don't know what I've done two minutes ago, but I have to do this for Max. I close my eyes and rethink yesterday, that day is so painful for me and painful for him too…I know too well what happened yesterday and I couldn't but fell the pain growing in my chest.

"I didn't. It was the ordinary food I always gave him."  
"Is he allergic at something?"  
"I don't really know but he has never been sick until now…"  
"Well…he may not be then."  
She isn't looking at me. She holds a big notebook in her hands and wrote something in it and I couldn't see every answer I said, she wrote them down. I think that was her job so I don't mind, I am not talking about something personally at all…

After writing something else, he closed the notebook and letting it down and now…she was looking at me with big eyes and seemed very attentive.

"Well…nothing you could think of that it could make him fell like this?"

"No. He seemed just fine, I really don't know…"

I thought better, and I tried to don't let my tears fall, when reality crushed me, he may be felling like this because of me. Because I took him from Sasuke, I didn't consider his feelings, maybe that's why but how could that make him sick? But what do I know about animals more than a three old child knows…she is right…

Before she could rise from the chair she was sitting in front of me, I grab her right hand scared at what her answer might be:

"Yesterday, we moved from the place we used to stay, and from the person we were staying with…"  
The memory of Sasuke made this more painful that it could be ever…

She begin to observe how my eyes formed tears in them, I wanted to stop being weak and be strong for Max but it was too much, too fast, I didn't let the tears fall down, but I couldn't continue the sentence either, I just can't say more about yesterday and I wait for her answer as she sits beside me on the same chair once again looking attentive at me.

"This might be an emotional problem for him if he was happy there but I don't think it would make him this sick. It's not your fault."  
For a moment, I saw in her eyes understanding and comforting. I thought it was my fault and I still believe it. I fell guilt in all of my body…spreading like poison, I hurt Sasuke and now I hurt Max too, and that happened in just one day, with just three words and it just 10 seconds, I hurt them both and now I fell hurt too. It's my fault.

I want everything back to normal. I want Sasuke to be here with me, to hug me tight and say to me it will be alright and I want Max to come and to bark at us because we are hugging each other without him…

I want them back…

"He will be alright?"  
"It's not so bad…he may be sick, or something, but don't worry, this vet is the best, he won't die, I promise."  
She rose up from the chair, put a hand on my right shoulder comforting me, and then entered in the same room the other women entered with Max.

Somehow I believed her, I really do, but I felt guilty about it all and I didn't know what to do more than to cry.

I was weak, I know I am… and I was the one to blame, I felt it, in my veins, in my heart…

I am left out; I don't know where Mr. Andreas is. I know Max is in that room but I don't know if he is scared or not and if I go there, all I could do is to make troubles for them all.

He has to be helped by them not by me; I've done enough bad things for him anyway…

I want it all back, but how could I? I should call Sasuke but I see no phone, I have no phone, nobody else is here, my tears won't stop falling and the pain that is growing in my chest left's me unable to move…

The end of the tenth dream.

Well…I know it might be sad and poor Max…I know I don't know how I let it happen and I don't know if he will die or not…but anyway I hope I won't do that is too sad for me. I have a cat and he was sick too, and my heart broke in two seeing him in so much pain so for Naruto is the same too…

Well…Will Sasuke ever find out or he will find a phone or Sasuke will become a painful memory and become past? Well I sincerely don't know either…

Two uploads in a week…Let's say I have inspiration or more…I inspire from my life, which is as good as Naruto's (ironic).

Well thanks for reading. Hope to don't disappoint you in the next chap.


	11. The eleventh dream:Heartless

The eleventh dream: Heartless

Heavy …my eyelids are heavy. I try to see something but all I can see is black, I tried again and I finally see where I am. This room has windows but there is no light from outside… It's already night?

I see a bulb in the middle of the room, but too weak to make a stronger light.

I finally open my eyes completely to see where I am…and without hesitation, the reality hit me.

Where am I? Hospital. What am I doing here? Max is sick. Why? I don't know. Sasuke…where is Sasuke?

Before I could answer more questions, the nurse that seemed kind enough to convince me to let her take Max in that room ,when I first arrived here, came with Max in her arms once again in front of my eyes, wrapped with the same white towel. She looks sad…

She made a few steps closer to me, but I am staying in the same position and I'm looking at her sad face.

I have my eyes fixed on her eyes. I feel like I can't look where he is.

She bends herself and then tries to put the dog in my lap. Even if I took him from her, I'm staring at her face, without taking one single look at Max.

Then she looks at the dog that is in my arms…

It took some seconds and then I look at Max. I look at him and I can't sense anything, no moving, no warmth, no breath….

"Max?"

"I am sorry..."

I try to forget her presence for a minute and I try to wake him up, but still not breathing…

"While you were sleeping... He died."

I desperately tried to wake him up, I yelled, I began to cry but the dog makes no move. She tries to calm me down, but after some seconds, I am looking at Mr. Andreas that is in the seat beside me. He puts a hand on my right shoulder. Trying to calm me a little bit just to be attentive to him.

My tears fall down, drop by drop, I am looking at him as he begun to talk...

"Don't cry, it will be fine…"

"But he is dead…"

"I know but after a few months, you will forget him…"

"Why are you saying this? How can you be so heartless?"

More tears fall down but all he did was to take his hand back and to stare in my eyes, with a cold expression…

"You have no right to cry. You're the one who killed him, you are the one who brought him in this state, and you are the only one who's heartless here."


	12. The twelfth dream:Late morning

The twelfth dream: Late morning

My vision became black. All that I see is black.

I feel a pain in the back of my head, like someone hit me there, and it caused an echo that yells in my brain. The pain goes slowly down to my chest. From the moment I hear his words loud in my mind.

I am sorry...I am so sorry... Please...forgive me...Sasuke...

"Hey! Wake up! It's okay."

I feel warmth that is coming from someone else. Sasuke embraces me?

"I am sorry...I am so sorry..."

"It's okay; it wasn't your fault..."

"Sasuke..."

"...Why are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Because you..."

I raise my head, and I look at him, the person who hugged me is Mr. Andreas, Sasuke is not here.

"Where..."

"You have slept a lot, and you seemed that you had a nightmare, so I thought I could wake you up, and you hugged me and, why are you crying?"

It was a dream; it was all a dream, but wait I am still in the vet.

"Max? Where is Max?"

I quickly wiped my tears and I regained control of reality.

"Max still sleeps. He must be tired after such a long night."

"He is alive?"

"Of course that he is alive. I told you that this vet is the best."

"Can I see him?"

I heard steps in my back and then a voice speaking.

"I am afraid you can't, he needs to rest, and you will take him back home in three days. Don't be afraid, we will take care of him."

This must be the man that owns this place. Or so he looks like.

„He is the one who cured Max. He is the best in his job. His name is Gantow Yoshi."

"Thank you sir so much, I don't know what I would have done without Max."

"It's okay...This is my..."

He put his big right hand on my head, comforting me in some weird way, why is he looking so sad at me?

"Take care of yourself first."

Why does he say this? Looking in my eyes like he is searching for something but he found nothing. He has big green eyes, full of mercy and sadness.

"Hey! Yoshi, he is a big boy, he knows this stuff."

Mr. Andreas took me by the hand fast but I just can't take my gaze off his eyes, why I feel like I am in danger or something, why did he remained with his hand in the air, unmoving, staring in my eyes, but when we got out of the building, I finally see what surrounds me, I barely could adapt my eyes to the light that comes from the burning sun. It is indeed a late morning...

The end of the twelfth dream.

I know is damn short but sorry, but you finally know what happened. Sorry but I don't have really time or inspiration but I gave you something. I hope I didn't disappoint. Well. Tell me what you think. Thank you.


	13. The thirteenth dream:Wide awake

The thirteenth dream: Wide awake

I am in his house, again. Mr. Andreas prepares our I am in my room, on my bed, and I feel tired.

Not just my body, not just my eyes that are wet from my desire to cry, but I refuse to be weak, my mind is the most tired, because no matter how much I would rethink the situation, is the same.

The end is the same...

"Dinner is ready!"

The fact that I am the one at fault because I am now in this house, and that I feel a big hole where my heart is supposed to be, is because Max is not here, and he is sick because of me, and I don't even know what I have done that he is in that state.

And what drags the knife in my wound, deeper and deeper, until I feel unable to move, is Sasuke.

I can see him in my mind, I can see him in my dreams, standing there, staring at the door...

I can't stop these tears...

"I yelled four times by now, are..."

He is now in front of me. And I try to wipe my tears quick, but he hold my hands, to keep them away from my eyes.

I am in a sitting position on my bed, and he is on his knees, in front of me.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am sorry, I am fine, let's eat the dinner and..."

"Don't lie to me, you can tell me everything, you know that."

"I know but..."

"No buts, tell me, okay?"

He embraces me and I let him. Without thinking further, he sits beside me and prepares himself to listen to me. I need to do this.

"I am so worried because of Max, and I miss ..."

"Okay, Max is fine, you will take him back in just one day."

"I miss Sasuke."

His face changed and I don't know why, I can't tell another word.

"Oh, dear, if Sasuke missed you then he could call here, but he didn't,

he even came here once, he knows where I live, but he didn't came, he even asked money for the time when you stood at him. You have to forget him, I am here for you but I can't help you if you don't talk to me..."

"Sasuke asked money for..."

I can feel a lump in my throat, like it's blocking my organism.

" You don't have to think about him, I will help you to forget him, okay?"

He embraces me again, while saying this. And I am so confused and so dissapointed, how could he?

It passed a week since then. And I did stopped every thought about him. Mr. Andreas is my big help, he even became my security, he is everything.

"I really liked that gray sweater." he said.

"It had animals on the back of it." I responded a little in laughing.

"I haven't noticed." He began laughing too.

We just arrived home after some hours of shopping. And laughing on the couch, in the living room. So close to each other...

"Why is it so funny that you can't observe those things?" I said.

"Because you do that and I am the smart one here." He said that while, coming closer to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm not..."

And I couldn't say a thing, I couldn't breathe, because my mouth was covered with somebody else's mouth, because my lips were covered with somebody else's lips, because my tongue was caught in a battle with somebody else's tongue.

And when he had ended the kiss, biting my lower lip, he looked at me smiling.

And I remained there shocked, and thinking about one single thing, one single line, one single person,one single name: Sasuke.


	14. The fourteenth dream:Homeless

When I finally thought that I can't be more confused, everybody decided otherwise.

The fourteenth dream: Homeless

"What are you doing?"

I ran out of the living room until I arrived in 'my room' and I started to pack up everything. I almost cry, but I am angry in the same time.

"I am leaving."

Mr. Andreas is at the doorframe and he is staring at me, I know that but I don't know what expression he has on his face. I don't want to know, not anymore.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He asked rather ironical and amused.

"Home."

I answered without any bit of hesitation or uncertainty, but my eyes had closed automatically until I finished the word, because it somehow hurts.

"You do not have a home!"

He yelled and entered in the room with his hands at his chest, putting a barrier that has been constructed to destroy me.

His face expression is angry but so full of pride and the way his eyes look at me in disgust.

"I have."

I am sitting on the floor, with the luggage in front of me, with clothes and stuff that are around it.

I look at him, secure of myself. I know, I know too well that no matter how much I will try to convince myself that I don't feel not even a tiny particle of uncertainty or pain, the crack from my heart shines in the dark that I try to create to disguise it.

I know is there, no matter how much I would try to make that place numb.

But from the moment I left his house, almost with no reason, I never felt lonelier, more unsecure, or unhappy.

"You want to leave me for him? He asked money! He does not care about you!"

"No. I want to go to Sasuke."

"He asked money!"

I stopped packing up and I looked into his eyes, with all the anger and all the strength I have left.

"He is not like that. If what you say is true then I accept that, but I want to go home. I want to be with Sasuke!"

I yelled the last proposition because I wanted to cry in the same time but I don't want to show him my weakness.

Maybe Sasuke really doesn't care about me but he showed me so many times that he cares. I don't care what happens but I don't want to be here.

"Oh, and you know where he lives? You don't even know your own name! You will not go anywhere because I do not approve! Understood?"

I rose up from the floor. I stepped forward and I looked in his eyes, and with grinned teeth I spoke:

"My name is Naruto and I don't need your permission for anything! Understood?"

The man looked at me with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. I don't care about my luggage anymore. I just ran out of the room, and I heard with half of my ear: "Naruto, eh?"

I don't care. I just ran until I got out of the house. And I ran in the direction where I know that I had come that day with his car.

I don't know how, but I refused in myself to stop running away until I got out of the rich district. I found myself in a place where the trees are higher, enough to scare me. Is night already so it really doesn't surprise me that it is so cold, and that I don't know where I am.

I know my name, but I don't deny that I really don't know where I am.

I walked through a small forest or more like I ran through it, because from the moment I heard a bird yelling at me, I ran and didn't look back.

I stop because I got tired. And I supported myself by the lower construction of the bridge. It's been made by stone and its huge and the cars cover it whole. But I am too tired to make another step. I sit myself under the bridge and I grabbed my legs to keep myself warm a little and I let the sleep to take me.

I heard a bird singing but this time it was more pleasant. I opened my eyes when I felt something on my cheek and when I realized what happened and where I am, I saw a dog licking my cheek at my left.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The dog is little, it's white like the snow, and I don't think it has been born too long ago.

"You are a puppy, aren't you?"

I smiled at the happy puppy. But, as soon as I tried to laugh that the puppy responded me, I felt some tears falling down on my right cheek.

The puppy seemed to be sad because I cry.

"I am fine; I hope that Sasuke won't be angry if I bring another puppy, because I don't know where Max is anyway."

I began to cry again when I remembered about Max.

"Max…"

I put my head between my legs and I cried more. The puppy sat himself beside me and he just barked sad.

It is early afternoon, of that I am sure. It's cold and of that I am sure too.

"I need to go home. You have a home?"

The puppy looked sad at the ground.

This puppy really looks like he understands what I say.

"I don't know if I have one myself, not anymore, but if I find my way back home then that place will be our home from now on."

He looked a little dumbfounded and so I feel, but I think I translated for both of us.

"Me and Sasuke will be your new home, what do you say?"

He barked happy. And I stroked his head gently, with sad eyes and I spoke again:

"I want home…"

I put my head between my legs again and I sigh a little, and the puppy stared sad again at me.

After some good minutes, I rose up, and the puppy's head rose up in the same time as my legs.

"Let's go home."

Determination screams in my voice, but my legs are not so sure where to go. I picked up the little white dog from the ground and I put him in my arms and I walked on the enormous bridge.

The line of noisy cars is huge but I ignored their protests and after some time, I got off the bridge.

The sky became darker, and I thought that it was still afternoon because it couldn't pass so much time, but either way, it will begin to rain soon.

After a while, after I passed other trees and cars, I am on some streets that seem abandoned. The houses seem to be poor and empty.

Just some minutes ago, everything was noisy and loud, here is so quiet that you can hear your own heartbeat and breath.

But a little child that was playing with a rainbow colored ball.

The only colored thing from the whole neighborhood, I thought.

He seemed surprised to see me there, and his ball was at my feet very quick after he dropped it.

I put the puppy down and I gave the ball to the little boy.

"Hey, Onii-chan, what happened to you?"

The boy spoke very fluent for his age, Naruto thought. But his voice was still a voice of a child.

The black haired boy took his ball and looked with wide opened eyes at Naruto.

„I am lost."

„ Oh..."

The boy sounded more surprised than anything else. With his right hand, he holds his colored ball and with his left hand he took Naruto's hand. He walked until they arrived in front of one of the poor houses. The boy entered without knocking, he left the door open and he left his shoes at the entrance and then ran inside the house.

"Mommy! I found…"

The boy had yelled and Naruto stood there and thought that he should enter but he is confused. Even so, the puppy entered before him and sat at the door entrance, inside, on the wood floor, staring at him like he waits for him to enter the house.

He sigh and entered with a small courage, but still not so confident.

When he tried to take off the shoes, he saw a little boy that looked much the same with the kid that had brought him here, but it looks even younger, and he has small differences.

He is hiding after the wall that turns to left, and stared at Naruto with wide open eyes.

Finally barefoot, he closed the door behind him, and he spoke to the very shy boy.

"Hello there…"

He did not know what to say at the wide open cold eyes that stare at him.

But before he could make a step to him or to say something more, from the left side, the black haired boy came holding a woman with his right hand and he pointed with his left hand at Naruto.

"See, I don't lie."

"Oh dear…"

"Excuse me, I don't want to bother anyone, he brought me here and I couldn't really refuse, I am sorry, I will go now…"

He bowed his head, apologetically but after he lifted his head, not sure of what he could say more, staring at her unexpected reaction.

A stranger entered in her house, after all.

"No, there is no problem. I am sorry for his behavior, he is young and sometimes, he does things impulsively. But what he said is true, are you homeless?"

The word was like a dagger in his heart but it was true.

"Yes. I am ...homeless."

It hurt more to confirm it than he thought.

"You can stay here if you want, come in, I just finish the dinner."

The smell that he thought that came from the kitchen was killing him from the moment he entered.

"No, I really don't want to bother…"

Naruto said but the black haired boy took his right hand, again, and he obliges me to go in a certain direction.

Before he knew, he was sitting at a wood table, beside the black haired boy.

The boy smiled at him, swinging his short legs back and forward, with his hands on the small chair.

The woman is at the stove, adding some ingredients, and when he realized that he was staring at her, she spoke:

"Kaito, go and wash your hands with your brother, the dinner is ready."

So his name is Kaito and that boy is his younger brother.

„So, what's your name?"

I was lost in thoughts and in just two seconds Kaito wasn't beside me anymore, and it took me some minutes to realize that she asks me.

„Naruto...I think"

„You are not sure?"

She smiled at me kindly; she took some plates out of a drawer.

„Well, I am not sure."

She begun to laugh but the confusion is obvious in her eyes.

„Can I help you?"

I put the table and she finished what she is cooking.

The two boys came quickly after that and Kaito stood beside me as he stood before.

The other boy is on the other side of the table. Suspicious.

But I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard the puppy barking not too far from the table. The woman gave him something to eat too.

I am surprised by her kindness.

But I begun to wonder when I looked at the empty chair that is at the young's boy left, I still don't know his name.

The woman came back from the puppy and she served us.

"So, Naruto, my name is Satomi Kimura and they..."

She playfully put her hands on the heads of the two boys, one at her left and one at her right, as she stood at the middle of the table.

"Are my little kids, as you know he is Kaito…"

Kaito smiled at me, with her hand still on his head.

"And the chibi one is Makoto."

He blushed at the hand on his head and tried to escape from it. After I studied the children, I looked at her, she seemed so proud of them, they seem so different, but she is happy.

They are poor, but she is happy with her children.

"Mommy!"

Makoto had screamed in annoyance as he tried but failed to take his mother's hand off his head.

"Yes?"

Satomi let Kaito's head, but instead she bowed at her younger child when she was called.

The boy stood there, eyeing his mother but didn't said anything. He seems miffed.

I begun to laugh without my will but I just couldn't stop.

After this, the dinner was pretty loud, because the children had commented every little thing, and they made jokes, and I and Satomi laughed because of them.

"So, now that the kids are in the bath and they will leave us alone at least an hour, tell me your story."

The woman sit on a couch with a cup of tea in her hands, she gave me one too, and from time to time, I drink a little, but this time I didn't wanted to look away from the cup.

I forgot why I am here for a while, but now, it hurts to remember.

"I ...ran away."

"From your parents?"

"No, I don't know my parents. It's a long story…"

Why is it so hard?

"You can tell me."

I lifted my head automatically, and saw her wide smile on her face, it made me smile too and I told her everything.

I told her about my amnesia, about Sasuke, about Mr. Andreas, about Max, about the new puppy, and about my feelings and my fears. She just stood there with the tea in her hands, nodding her head and she asked a thing or two, and I go on with the story.

When I finished, her expression wasn't sad but not as happy as it was when I started.

She put the cup of tea on the table beside her. And looked a little thoughtful for a moment, before she looked at me again, with confident but yet with a thinkers eyes.

"Naruto, as you see, I have two kids, and I love them, but my husband is dead."

I thought that from the moment I saw the empty seat beside Makoto, but I kept quiet then and so I do now.

"The one that help us live is my aunt that works in the town, I can't let the kids alone to work, as much as I want to give them everything, and they are still too young. And your story…"

She looked at the floor and then at me, more confident.

"As much as I would like you to live here with us, believe me, I'm lonely sometimes and I would really like it, but you can't stay here."

I looked at her, not confused but somehow, I wanted her words to continue and to get to the point.

"This is not your home, Naruto."

I closed my eyes, and I looked at my unfinished but almost cold tea.

"I know."

"You have to go home."

"We will find him."

"Find who, mommy?"

I quickly looked at the door frame and I saw Kaito one step ahead of Makoto that was holding his hands onto the door frame with a white towel on his wet hair.

"Naruto has to find someone important to him."

"He won't stay with us?"

He asked Satomi but he looks at me and I put the tea on the ground beside my armchair. I smiled and I felt that it hurts me, but I thrown the thought away quickly to don't let Kaito to see the pain that just overwhelmed me.

"I will stay for a little while but I need to go home."

"Why?"

Kaito seemed troubled and sad, and I wondered how to answer for a 6 or 7 years old boy.

"He has to go home because someone is waiting for him there."

Satomi had responded and I and Kaito stared at her in the same time, and I am sure that Makoto did the same.

"Is it true Onii-chan?"

Kaito asked me with a sad face.

This time I felt how tears wanted to escape from the deeps of my heart that feels broken.

"Yes, this is your home, not mine, ne Kaito?"

"Your mommy is waiting for you?"

My mother…

I waited a little for Satomi to save me from this but nobody could say that someone's mother is dead to such a young child, not to mention, with a dead father.

"Yes, Kaito, my mother."

I smiled and it hurts me more, but for Kaito, I felt that if I break down now, I would break his fragile and innocent heart.

"Then hurry up and go home."

I was a little surprised by his answer and my face showed that too.

"Once, we played far away from home, and we were lost a little and it was night and when we came back, mommy was in the kitchen crying, she hugged us and said to never do that again."

I looked at Satomi and she was still on the couch but smiling and nodding her head in affirmation.

"You do not want your mommy to be worried no?"

If I twisted his words to my situation, then I have the answer.

"No, I do not want my mommy to be worried."

Kaito smiled wide and Makoto came behind him with wide open eyes and asked me with a very steady yet low voice:

"But why did you leave your mommy alone?"

Why?

"I thought that she doesn't love me."

"But you love her, no?"

"I…" I closed my eyes ' Be honest with yourself' I thought and opened my eyes to look in Makoto's eyes. "Yes. I do."

I can't be insincere to him, staring in his green eyes.

I put my right hand on Makoto's wet black hair, and it feels like Sasuke's black hair.

"Then, she loves you, too."

"What?"

Makoto seemed to be more than confident in what he was saying. Like he said 'The dog barks'.

"If you love someone, no matter how much they seem to hate you, if you give them your love, then they will begin to love you, no matter how little, when you will be gone, they will feel your absence."

Satomi said with the same voice as Makoto's.

And after she finished her sentence, I looked in Makoto's eyes again.

And I felt the unspoken words that are in the depths of his green eyes but couldn't tell what they were saying.

It feels warm.

Satomi rose from her seat and took the children to bed.

She showed me the guest room and I sit on my bed, and she gave me some blankets and I just stared.

"Don't worry, we will find him."

"Thank you."

She smiled and then she kissed my forehead.

And then I thought that if I really have a mother, then I wished that she would be just like her.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto."

She closed the door and I put my head on the pillow, letting the dreams to take me far away.

To be continued…

I am sorry for the mistakes, I am a little tired, but anyway, reviews please?:)


	15. The fifteenth dream:A twisted fairytale

I really liked to write this chapter and I hope you will like it as much as I like it. Well, sorry that it has took so much time. Well now, enjoy the chapter :

The fifteenth dream: A twisted fairy tale

I am in a park, and I am sitting on a light brown bench. I stare at the blue sky, where the leaves fall with every breeze that is sent by the wind of the early autumn. The trees are high enough and enough dense to make a round crown of their heads with colored leaves and with the sky in the middle.

The colored structures that are falling from the trees, and that seem to have endless leaves. And for a second , I had felt my neck tired of that position, so I looked at the ground instead.

The leaves are just on the sides of the grey cement, on the park's garden, and there are green, cherry, yellow, brown and more colors.

The grey cement has just one or two leaves on it.

The smell of the leaves and the clear air that is somehow, that is specifical because of the bright sun that is on the sky, and because of the supposed rain that must be in an autumn day.

But otherwise, there is not even one grey cloud on the sky.

While I stare at the cement, I realized that I am barefoot. My head was rose up because of an hand of an unknown owner.

The wind blows, this is the reason why the leaves fly everywhere, but I don't feel the coldness of the wind, I don't feel anything, and I suppose that I would feel a bit cold, at least at my feet. I am wearing a sweater and some jeans, but I am barefoot, and even my hair reacts to the wind, but it doesn't feels cold or warm, even if the sun is powerful and it makes everything to shine in its light.

I should feel scared because my chin was suddenly raised up by a hand, but I feel nothing. Instead, I look at the human, that is in front of me, with ordinary eyes, or rather, with bored, sad, expressionless eyes.

The black haired man sat himself beside me and just stared forward, and I did the same.

'Sasuke? Finally, I can see you again, but what am I doing here? What are you doing here?'

The black haired man has approached with his body closer to the blond haired boy. The black haired man has embraced the other one and stood like that, staring in the blue eyes, and then, they kiss.

The sun fell on the human's heads, and I felt warm.

The sun is more powerful and the wind blew faster, and I felt a little chilly.

They kissed and they embraced on the light brown bench.

'What? Why? Stop! Just stop!'

The black haired man has bit the other's lower lip and the blonde haired boy begun to run away.

The black haired man is chasing after the blond and the blond continued to run away, but he stared at the black haired boy and he didn't looked ahead of him, so he has fell.

'Where am I?'

The sand has invaded the blond haired boy's body. The blond felt his hands covered and heavy because of the sand. The black haired man arrived just in time, and helped the fallen boy.

From the moment the black haired boy has touched his almost covered hands, all the heat that came from the too much powerfull sun has begun to burn him,the sand was hot, his body was almost covered with sand, the heat has reached the maximum and the boy has rise up almost imediatly and his body has felt better, but his feet continued to hurt him, he is still barefoot.

The black haired boy has kissed the forehead of the smaller boy and took his right hand and he hold them like that.

Now, that the black haired boy touches just his right hand, the heat of the sand on his barefoot feet doesn't hurts him too much, it's supportable.

They walked in the sand, in the powerful sun with their hands togehter.

'It's like in the middle of the summer.' Naruto just has thought, and just then, his barefoot feet has felt the steady temperature of the earth and then, he felt grass.

They are now on a flower field, and this field looks endless for their eyes. There are flowers which are still buds and then he understood that now, it is spring.

The flowers contain just three colors: purple, yellow and blue.

His barefoot feet didn't hurt him ,because the dew was fresh on the green grass ,and it almost feels like it is healing his feet, the problem isn't the road anymore, the view is spectacular, the breeze which is more than delightful has took some petals with it and flew them around, spreading the smell of the colorful flowers.

The butterflies which are strangely a pure white and they fly everywhere.

But for a moment, Naruto didn't stared at the beautifull field, he stared at their hands that were still together, he stared at the grass that is shining because of the visible drew that is captivating his attention too much from the normal, he has realized what he really feels:

'I'm thirsty.'

And then, he didn't felt the grass on his barefoot anymore, he felt cold rocks and wet earth.

They are on big rocks and ahead, a waterfall is shining in the pure light, the sound of the falling water, his barefoot feet that is almost slipping off of the hard cold rocks.

But in an instant, he didn't felt anything of what he felt before. Sasuke has let go of his hand.

The thirst has disappeared; the feeling of his foot that was supposed to still hurt him has disappeared too.

'Come back.'

The black haired boy did exactly the opposite, he has rounded the waterfall walking on the hard rocks, the blond boy wanted to go after him, he see that his feet look hurt, scratched and affected by the hardness of the rocks.

'This will hurt me later, I want him back.'

He almost flew on the hard rocks, he has fell between some rocks for two or three times and in the end, his hand now, reached out to the black haired man's black clothed shoulder, almost reaching him.

'So close…'

But otherwise, Sasuke disappeared from his gaze; he took his hand back and he stared at the empty place.

'Where are you?'

And just then, he was splashed by water from his right, he turned around almost immediately and he saw Sasuke in the water.

'So, he jumped there…'

The blond boy didn't showed anything, but he jumped in the water, where the black haired boy is.

The waterfall is close, but it has a little more water around it, like a half round shape around it. The hard rocks are everywhere around it, but the waterfall makes it all worth the pain.

And so, the black haired boy has touched his shoulders and he felt it all.

His feet hurt him, the scratches that the rocks has made on his barefoot feets, he has felt the scratches opening in the exactly same time, all of them in a second,just like all of the rest of his feelings had overwhelmed him. The pain from his heart from when he saw the empty space and above them all, an incontrollable thirst. He swims closer to the waterfall, he put himself almost under it, and he drank the pure water.

He has smiled when Sasuke has embraced him from behind and just then he realized:

'I'll drown.'

The black haired man has pulled the blond boy with full strength under the water, he realized that he is lead by the black haired boy in the deeps; he is confused of how he can keep his breath so much without to feel his lungs protesting at him.

Then, he saw that the black haired boy wasn't holding his hand anymore, he has followed him by his own will, but the light from the above of the waterfall has faded away, as they swim deeper in the water.

The light became dark, he almost couldn't see anything, and when he really couldn't see even Sasuke, he felt that something has taken his hand.

And then he felt it all, the need of air, his feet hurting him again, and the fear that something has touched him in the dark, but he soon realized that it was a hand, and he realized quickly enough to control the urge to yell which would cost him his life.

They are too far to swim back without a good pack of air before.

But, while he thought about all those things, his feet were still moving, they are still swimming, he is lead but if Sasuke will let go of his hand, he won't know where to go, still, there is no light.

'Where are you taking me?'

But, just when he felt that he will never see the sun and that the lack of air will take him almost completely away, he saw that the road was almost ending, they now swim up, not down.

Sasuke has let go of his hand and he has felt nothing, once again. He was surprised that nothing hurt him so, he stopped swimming, but here is light and he can see the black haired boy very clear.

They are still in the water and Sasuke is upper than him, and he tries to break something, he tries to get to the surface, but something stops him.

'That is ice?'

He soon swam to where Sasuke is and he soon begun to realize that it is indeed ice. They hit it with their hands; they don't have anything at them to help them, nothing sharp, nothing material, nothing but their own clothes.

They hit it hard and by accident, Sasuke has touched his hand, but just for a second, and in that second, he felt everything, the water is as cold as the ice that felt under his thumbs in that second, his lungs scream, and he would be dead if Sasuke would touch him again.

So, he decided in a second that he has to swim a little further from Sasuke just in case; his life will be in danger if he stays too close.

So he did, but then, Sasuke came after him. They were the same closer as they were before but just in a different spot.

He got a little far away again, but Sasuke came after him, again.

'He doesn't realize that he will kill me if he does this?'

He thought just when Sasuke succeed to break the ice and in the same moment, he touched Naruto's hand, and he has felt them all, the pain of his lungs, the water that it feels that he swims in a lake in Antarctica and how angry he is that Sasuke just doesn't realizes that he almost kills him.

But they got out of the water; they are on the ice that suddenly became more consistent than it was when they were under it.

'It's cold.'

Sasuke has embraced him, he put his hands on his shoulders and back, and then he just moved them up and down, trying to make the cold to go away a little, but it couldn't work.

'We just got out of the water, and now, we will freeze.'

Sasuke has soon stopped and he held Naruto's hand once again but this time, he felt all the cold from the outside, but Sasuke's hand is warm.

He realized that they are on a lake, not too big but neither too small, and they are almost arriving at the end of it.

'It looks like a park.'

Sasuke has helped him to cross the line, where a frozen rock curbing is, and then, when he almost fell, Sasuke has caught him.

'It's so warm.'

He thought, but Sasuke has let him go too soon, but he didn't complain.

In fact, he realized that they didn't spoke at all, all this time; it was just his thoughts speaking.

They walked on the stone pavement that is on the middle and it's made by human hand. He felt that his barefoot feet will break away from the rest of his leg.

'It's winter.'

The snowflakes had covered the earth, the things around them look frozen, the trees have no leaves and they look scary and sad.

It is night because that the sun is nowhere to be found, but the moon makes a magnificent appearance on the sky.

But they can still see, the black lanterns guide their road, but they look frozen, and as they are walking, they seem weaker with every step they have made ahead.

'Where we will go?'

They walked on road where the snow was just around them, but they could walk, but when they arrived where is the last lit lantern, because the next one is unlit, and the next one is unlit too, and the next one after that one, and the next one after that one… and so on…until he realized…

He made another step forward, and he has felt that his barefoot feet are more than frozen, it is covered.

They walk now on snow, the snow that is ahead of them is completely untouched, the only steps that are made on this snow are their own ,and those steps are behind them, as the cold winter wind blows the snow and cover those steps ,too.

The snow is big and the blond haired boy has fell many times but the black haired boy has helped him to get up and he has helped him to walk and he pulled him to continue to walk.

Until, he felt that his eyelids will close because of the amounts of the snow that had covered them, he saw something:

'A gate.'

The snow didn't helped them at all, and the gate is made by stone, the fence that completes it all, it's made by stone too, and the light grey stone looks even more whiter, because of the amounts of snow that has covered it whole. The fence is high enough to be unable to see what is after it and the gate is the same.

Sasuke has stopped in front of the high gate, and he put his hand on the gate handle that looks surprising, just like a normal one, but covered a little in the white snow.

He opened the gate and it didn't made any sound, but he didn't open it all, just a little, and Naruto can't see after it, so, they can enter, and Sasuke has kept his hand and he has entered just after him, pulled by him, and then, he saw:

'Nothing'

To be continued…

Note about this chapter: If you think "Why is it all so confusing and what is with the changes and things?" Then I will tell you or more, explain you, what I want you to do to understand because it is simple, you just have to put everything like a change of habits but in the same time, is like their journey in the real life, he felt the smell at the beginning because he is alive and then Sasuke has came and he kissed him, and you know, gave him a home in the reality, he is barefoot because he doesn't remember his past, is like he walks on broken glass the whole chapter because he doesn't remembers anything, of course I will think if the dream might continue and things like that but if you twist everything back to reality then you almost realize what will happen in the story, of course if I don't make it completely the other way, anyway, everything here is a symbol of reality, this is all a dream (if you haven't figure that out ….) well…. This thing is long enough but then…

One more thing, (I don't complain but I beg here because I had a headache because I thought really hard about this so please, for the sake of the pills that I just took and for the late hour) a review?


	16. The sixteenth dream:Final destination

So, yes, I am alive, and yes this won't be my biggest chapter, not at all, and yes, I think I should apologize at least 100 times for taking so long and for writing so little, but I intend to update all of my stories so I don't think I will make very big chapters for all of them, at least, this chapter had to end like that, not that I couldn't write more, sorry anyway, I am really sincerly sorry.

But believe me or not, I tried 1000 times, and I just couldn't write.

Sorry if it's a little diferent from other chapters or something, and I hope no one forgot where we were, I mean, just for help, Naruto has left Sasuke with Mr. Andreas, lived with him, in his big expensive house, and even been kissed by him, he ran away from him, and found a friend, I mean a dog, under the bridge where he slept.

After crossing the bridge he found a village, a very poor one at that.

Found a kid playing with the only colorful thing from the whole village, I mean the rainbow colored ball.

And he was taken in his home, where he met his mother, Satomi , and his little brother. Told them his story, and begun to be friends with them. Really happy to have the oportunity to met someone like them.

Then he had that dream, where the changes of weather might have killed your brain cells and called me a crazy person but it was just a dreams so...and now, woken up and you will find out.

Oh, and just to know, I fucking plan to finish all of my stories, I wish for just patience, thank you so much for the support and for waiting ,and I hope I didn't lost anyone.

So finally, enjoy:

The sixteenth dream: The final destination

"Bye! Thanks!"

"Bye!"

The three members of the family who had took care of me for one week are waving their hands at me, saying their farewells, while I was sitting in a car with an unknown man that drives; I must admit that I tried my best to smile and to don't cry.

A week maybe doesn't seem long, but I never met someone like them, so happy, so free, and so loving.

I wish I will see them again, one day...

„So, what is your name again?"

„Naruto."

„Hm..."

This man is a family friend of hers, though he didn't helped to find Sasuke's adress, he helps me with transportation.

She had another family friend helping with the adress. And it was a she.

But Satomi warned me about this man:

„_It may take a little while to get there."_

„_That's not a problem if I will actually get there."_

„_Yes, but be careful."_

„_A..I will just sit in his car, what can go wrong?"_

„_Well, he has a bad temper, just be careful at what you say."_

At that time, the conversation seemed stupid and useless but now if I look twice at the well build old bald man, I will think twice.

In the end, I stood still, doing nothing, so I will just shut up, and I will look outside the window, and now, we just passed the bridge, the bridge where...

„Hey kid! Calm your dog!"

„Ah...sorry."

The ‚dog' really has a good time, he's washing the window from the backseat with his tail, and he salivate on the man's shoulder.

I couldn't deny that it was a funny picture, because the man really seemed bothered. Could it be that he is afraid of dogs?

„Damn it kid! Sit him down!"

I tried to distract him, I took his head in my hands, but he did not budged.

„He doesn't wants to."

„What do you mean he doesn't wants? I don't care what he wants, just move his head."

Just then, he begun to bark, the ‚driver' seemed to have problems with driving at that time.

To think a little, I would be annoyed, because he really says not so pleasent things about my dog, but my head is where Sasuke is, I can't really be present in this car.

„Sh! Quiet please...Calm down..."

„I will let you here, if you don't make him shut up!"

After a while, me and my ‚dog' were to exhausted to get on the man's nerves, he sits in on the back seat's couch, sleeping, and I am in the front seat, with my head against the window, but I can't sleep even if my eyes are closed for some time now.

But no one can blame us, it's already night.

„Hey kid! Wake up!"

I heard him quite well because I am not sleeping but I couldn't open my eyes,I am too tired...

„Kid!"

This time he has spoken after some minutes, and I realized that the car stoped, I looked at him, while he is staring at me, and then he spoke again:

„The final destination."

„That's not funny."

„I mean it kid! We arrived."

I looked around me and I saw Sasuke's big block. It seemed so familiar that I was almost to cry.

It was the most familiar thing I had ever seen from the last months.

I even hugged the quite scared man of hugs saying a polite thank you, and then I got my ‚dog' out with me, waved goodbye and I entered.

The ‚dog' seemed to stay very close to me, maybe for him it was unfamiliar, but for me, it was home, I felt so happy.

I arrived in front of my door, no, our door.

And I knocked : once, twice, three times, four times, and in the end I begun to kick the door with my fits and legs, until I've done the most inteligent thing I could think of because I was too tired to hit the door again, I tried the knob.

And the door was open.

I made some steps, along with the ‚dog, that has entered before me, and I stared at the walls, at the wooden floor, at the windows.

To be more exact, I stared at the white naked walls, at the wooden floor that was the only structure in this big apartment, at the windows which had no courtains.

I stared at absolutely nothing but an cold apartment, and I felt it, I felt a hole that is forming in me, this apartment is like me, it's empty.

I stared at the only opened window, and while the nights cold wind blew, I could feel a tear that is forming in my eyes, while I whispered to no one, but my shadow, what was screaming in me:

"Sasuke."

To be continued...

Yeah, I know short chapter, and yeah, poor Naruto, I am so sorry, but I jus couldn't imagine Sasuke being there, I know how Naruto feels so it was easier, but still, I like it more like that, what do you think?  
I didn't made anyone cry?

Not that I would be happy but still...

Well, tell me your opinions and please,don't swear me for taking so long, I trying to write again, and it's hard and ...oh, I am sorry,so... don't be mad.


	17. The seventeen dream:The shadows

This night feels like the longest night that I have ever experienced. I don't know what to do, but to stay on the floor, in his apartment. I wait. But I know that no one will come here, but someone that might want to buy this apartment.

But I won't let anyone buy it. This is my world, I belong here. But why isn't he here?

The wind blows freely in this room from the open window and the apartment looks even colder and emptier than it already is.

But I am too tired to go to it and close it. The dog is at my right, pushing its head into me, seeking the warmth that I had lost or to give me some of its warmth, I can't tell which one.

I stare at the place where the couch should be, where we have often sat together and talked, or we looked at the television, or when he had read to me a book he was reading and when I asked him several times, he read it to me, out loud.

I felt like a little child, but I felt safe in the same time. I knew that I was more attentive at him than at the story, but I don't regret it, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it…

I remember when we stood at the window and we've looked outside at the stars…

The painting that we bought together on the internet and that we hanged it together on the wall, where now, it's just a mere shadow, white empty space.

Like everything.

The seventeen dream: The shadows

Tears have formed in my eyes at the memories that have suddenly come back to me, ravishing my body, mind and heart.

'Why did I leave?'

I continued to think about how I wanted to turn back in time and stop myself from saying those cursed words, to stop myself from leaving him…

I continued to remember memories that at first, they made me sad and still do, but I found myself smiling with a tear on my right cheek while then, I realized I've closed my eyes, and I opened them, and I realized that they are just memories even if they felt so close, like they have had happened just seconds ago, nothing it's really near me, nothing from those memories, just these walls…

I continued to cry and to embrace the dog while he can't sleep because of me…

I continued to put the entire the blame on me, to replay my memories in my head, to embrace the tired dog while in my mind , I embrace Sasuke, I continued to do all this while the night passed right before my eyes.

The sun's light has entered in this room, right when I fell asleep ,and it burned my eyes and so, I woke up after I slept just some minutes, I don't think even a hour has passed since I fell asleep.

So I squat myself in the shadowed corner of the room on the hard wooden floor.

I closed my eyes.

_"I love you Naruto."_

I opened my eyes.

Somehow, I knew, I won't be able to sleep for a long time now, but why have I remembered exactly that?

Why from every memory that I could've remember, why that?

Why now, it feels like…

"Who are you?"

I quickly looked up from the wooden floor and saw a woman at the door.

"I am sorry, I live here, or I had lived here and…"

I don't want to talk, I don't even know how to explain, there are no words for all that happened here, now, that all that this woman sees is this empty house.

'I wish I could just show her…'

After some seconds of her, staring at me, and me, staring at her, a man and another woman have came after her, and then a small child after them.

'A family that searches for a house…' I thought quietly in my mind, somehow, I wish I would not hear …my own thoughts…

"Well, you don't live here anymore, no?"

"I don't... but I don't have where to go so…"

I can't find my words…

Before she could say another word, the dog had got in its four legs and has barked dangerously at them, and they just stared at him and for a second, I was afraid of the dog too. But then I looked twice, and I felt protected.

'This house? Or… Me?'

Everybody looks at me, they wait for me to react, but then I've realized that I don't want this family to live here, I don't want anyone else to live here, but us.

No one.

"I'm sorry, but can't you search for another house?"

I asked her while I realized that she must be some woman that presents the houses that are for sale for people that are willing to buy, and then I looked at the confused family.

"But…" The woman spoke and the child just pulls innocently the woman's long skirt, while saying mommy, while the woman just stares at the dog with wide open eyes.

"You understand that I will call the police if you do not evacuate this apartment immediately, do you?"

Somehow, I hesitated at the word 'police', knowing that I might be arrested for something like this, but the question is if they would call Sasuke if I will be, indeed, arrested.

Then, the idea hit me.

I rose up from the floor and I calmed the dog a little, while everybody, including the dog looked at me confused.

"Do you know where the previous owner lives now?"

I looked at the woman while she seemed just as lost patience for me and my dog...

"How should I know?"

She said and the dog has barked again. For a second, I wondered if he really understands what she is saying.

"Could you please find out? I don't have where to go…I beg you…"

I know that right now, I can't make the 'puppy eyes' that could give me everything that I ask for, I know that I can't be fake, I know that even with my eyes, I beg, I wish I could ask Sasuke all this… but if he would be here, I wouldn't ask for anything else than his simple presence. I would do anything that he would ask me to, I would accept all of his decisions, without hesitation, I would do anything, I would give my life, just to see him, just once…

Retrieved from my mind to the cruel reality, because of the sounds that her phone made while she forms a number.

In that moment, I thought that I have just two options while the phone called someone unknown.

The first one might be that she calls the police to throw me in jail.

The second one, it would be that she calls her agency to ask about the previous owner of this apartment.

I prayed for the second choice, but somehow, fate seems to hate me lately so I just stared, waiting patiently for my answer.

I stared alarmed when she got out of the room and talked on the phone. I couldn't hear anything because of the child and the mother that have begun to talk and the father just looked at me and at the house, plainly bored.

It felt like an eternity has passed until she came back. I really thought that she walked in the other room just for me, to do not hear when she will denounce me to the police, but just stared curious, when she came back with a smile while she spoke:

"This is the address; I wish you a safe trip."

I stared at the sheet that is for me. A small sheet with a neat handwriting, and I stared at her business smile and I took the sheet somehow hesitating. I looked at her and I asked:

"This is Sasuke's address?" I asked.

"Yes. Mr. Uchiha now lives in a not too far neighborhood. "

I stared at the sheet and I realized that I don't have a very good sense of direction, and that I have no idea how to get there but somehow, I got up and I took the dog with me.

I stopped at the door threshold, staring at how the woman in the suit that now presents my house to the very ordinary family; I stared while with every description she said about the rooms of my apartment, I felt how she just stabbed a knife in my heart, endlessly twisting where it hurt the most.

"This is the kitchen…"

'Where Sasuke and I ate every breakfast, lunch and dinner. If I think better, he always has been the only one who has cooked and the only one who has ever washed the dirty dishes. But he never seemed to be bothered by it and he has always…

_"Why are you keep asking me if I need help, how do I sleep, what do I want, what do I need, if you done something wrong…is been over a week and you keep…"  
A tear escaped from my eyes, without my will…I didn't disserved mercy …I was controlled by fear, by the fear of losing him and I was crying…this is so wrong…but what can I do more? I just can't stop my tears…  
"I am sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you…don't cry…what are you, a girl? Cheer up…Please… don't…"  
I was at the kitchen's table and I was on a chair…Sasuke was now beside me, on a different chair, at my right, and he is holding my right hand in both of his hands, kissing it softly and keep saying to me to stop crying but I keep try to smile and to say…okay… but after that…tears betray me.'_

„This has been an simple home office, but it could be a place for the child to study or..."

‚_He took the glasses off and let them on the desk._

_Tears started falling down from my eyes and I run until I reached his chair and hugged him._

_"I don't like her, I don't care about her, I didn't know how to react, and I know that you were there but I didn't know how to make her go away… I was happy when you told her to stop…"  
"You foul…"  
I couldn't move, the tears were breaking my heart and when I pulled back to look at him when his words finally reached my ears…he kissed me…it was just peck…a long one…and I was so surprised … but it happened…and I didn't know what to do…I was so confused but when I was about to fall down on my back, just because my position was to go back…but I was stopped….he pulled me up, on my legs and hugged me…still…my face expression was so confused…'_

_"Don't ever let someone else touch you." ‚_

"From this window you can have a wonderful view of the small park of the block…"

_I know that it passed some hours from when I got here because it's already dark and the dog is in his box, trembling. I feel cold too but I can still handle it because I consume my energy in cutting the boards, knocking the nails, putting them to place, giving all of me and still haven't finished it yet._

_"Hey…"  
Sasuke is holding me, from my back. I haven't seen him at all. I didn't notice him…I was too attentive on all that I was doing._

_"Is already 11… let's go inside." He said._

_He put on me a jacket, bigger than mine, I think it was his and then I looked at him going to the dog with a blanket in his hands and picking up the dog with it. The dog was pleased by the warmness from the soft blanket Sasuke brought him._

„And this is the bedroom..."

‚_"Tell me…"  
I don't even know what he should say but something …anything….just to know what he thinks, wants, feels…_

_But he just pushed himself off of me and then looked in my eyes…his eyes showed just pain…not even a trace of something else…a pain that has so many sorrow in it that doesn't even leaves tears to escape…just dark and cold._

_"Say…something…"  
My words were just air passing beside him, he didn't intend to speak, and he just leaned forwards me…being an inch away from my mouth and he was breathing on my lips…'_

Just then I closed my eyes, I opened them again and I've made a sign for the dog to come with me, I closed the door and I walked away from all those memories and realized that the house is not what it really matters, it's nothing without Sasuke there, it's as empty as it is now, but still...

It hurts to let go, it hurts to walk away with the possibility that I might never come back again and still, now, this isn't home, this is just a house.

I walked out of the block, and I stared at it while I felt insecure with myself, and lonely, but still, I looked at the small sheet and I smiled and then looked at the dog who moves his tail while looking at me.

I put my free hand on its head and I said:

„We can go home now."

To be continued…

It's been a while…huh…well, I tried, the truth is that it was already written but wasn't all and a lot of things happen but I am sure you don't care and you just want to kill me but anyway, I am sorry(even if everybody heard it quite often from me, it's true), and I will try more, I update all of my stories again, (time crisis…yeah again )and that is why there won't be more than 3.000 words per chapter, of course that if I don't have many ideas for the chapter and that might happen to 'I write sins not tragedies' but huh, hope I will finish it soon , ANYWAY, I thank for everybody who still reads this story , even if I am a jerk and I just finished reading It all again and I have a lot of mistakes and things I didn't mean to put in there, why did he cry so many times anyway? I could swear that this will be the first time he will cry or when he has been kissed by Sasuke for the first time, but after reading it again…it's not like that at all...Such an odd thing.

It will be rewritten soon but still, Thank you. A review would be kind, don't be too harsh…


End file.
